Happy To Know You, Grumpy
by Maddz Writes
Summary: It is winter in Jollywood, Christmas is right around the corner, and everyone is excited! Except for one person... Grumpy. Happy, whom loves Christmas, creates a plan with Queen Delightful to bring some holiday spirit into Grumpy's miserable mindset. [Genre- Drama, Comedy, Tragedy, Romance] [Happy x Grumpy FanFict aka: Humpy. Hints of Bashful x Queen Delightful]
1. A Christmas Pair

**[I'm currently working on drawing the cover image for this FanFict. Hope you enjoy this so far. ;3]**

The beautiful white snow laid over Jollywood like a carpet of white tulips, covering the entire town. Everyone in the town was excited, putting up Christmas decorations, a very tall Christmas tree was set up right smack in the middle of the Jollywood park, it lit up the whole town. The red and white candy canes hung the branches of the tree, along with white sparkling lights, they glowed brightly, making everything shine.

Doc and Bashful were helping put up the last of the ornaments.

"Wow Bashful," Doc walked up behind Bash, admiring his handiwork, "that's very good! Thank you so much for helping me!"

Bashful scoffed his foot shyly. "Ahh it was nothing, really." He replied, giving Doc a smile.

Everyone was feeling the Christmas spirit! Except for one person...

.

.

.

Grumpy.

Grumpy never cared for Christmas. He hated the annoying, yet really catchy Christmas carols, the bright lights stopping him from sleeping, and the cheesy morals people say Christmas is all about. And not the good kind of cheese.

Happy, however, was the complete opposite. He loved Christmas with all his heart!

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!~" Happy began to sing. "Ooh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!"

"You know what else is fun?" Grumpy asked, sitting beside Happy. "If you'd STOP SINGING!"

Happy just laughed his usual laugh. "Oh Grumpy, why do you hate Christmas so much?"

"Because of you?" Grumpy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Awh, well, I know you don't actually mean that." Happy smiled the most adorable smile ever, it almost made Grumpy grin along with him. Grumpy quickly turned around, facing away from Happy so it seemed he wasn't affected by it.

Happy shrugged and skipped away, off to admire more decorations.

Grumpy grunted. "The only thing I like about Christmas is the presents..."

 **|| At the castle ||**

Queen Delightful is wearing a very pretty pink sweater, it covered her neck, keeping her warm. It was extremely comfortable for winter weather. Lord Starchbottom was wearing a puffy jacket with his regular grey pants.

Queen Delightful held Sir Yipsalot close to her, as she twirled around. "Oooh, Strachy, I sure do LOVE Christmas."

"I know you do your majesty." He nodded.

Queen Delightful said, "It's my favorite holiday!" Just as Starchy simultaneously said, "It's your favorite holiday."

"I can't wait to go ice skating! Will you go ice skating with me Lord Stachbottom?"

He paused. "Well uh... I've never actually been- never actually been ice skating."

"Oh my!" Queen Delightful almost dropped Sir Yipsalot. "Well, you must learn right now." She tugged Starchy by his jacket sleeve, pulling him outside.

"Uh, well, ok..." He responds, not really confident if he wanted to ice skate.

So the Queen and her loyal companion, Lord Starchbottom, headed out to the park, getting ready to ice skate. Once they arrived, Lord Starchbottom immediately noticed the 7D. His shoulders slouched in defeat, and he sighed loudly. _Wonderful, the 7D... the last people I'd ever want to see._

"Hiya Queen Delightful." Happy waved over to her with glee. "Do you like what Bashful and Doc did with the place?" He gestures towards the amazing view of the town, shining lights, red and green ornaments hanging all over the trees and best of all, the main tree!

The main tree was the Christmas tree set up right in the middle of Jollywood park. The special thing about this tree was that is was no ordinary tree. Every year on Christmas day, every dwarf from Jollywood would place a unique present underneath it, and they would trade it out for another gift. It was a special tradition set up so everyone could get along with each other, and trust one another, for their trust would hold in that one box alone.

The Queen looked up in amazement, staring at Jollywood. Starchy did as well, and he too was speechless. Happy took their speechlessness as a sign that they loved it. He laughed with relief.

Doc and Bashful walked over to the Queen. Bashful, whom has a large crush on the Queen, was hiding behind Doc slightly, but he still looked over his shoulders to see the Queen's reaction.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" The Queen gasped.

"I, too, am indeed impressed." Starchy said, looking around at everything.

"Bashful, Doc," Queen Delightful said, walking up to them, "you certainly have outdone yourselves. I'm proud of both of you, all of you really!"

The 7D grouped together, smiling, happy about their praise.

The Queen turned to Starchy. "Are you ready to ice skate?" She gushed, tugging his sleeve yet again, pushing him near the place to buy skates. "Now you go ahead of me Starchy, get skates for the both of us, I want to chat with the 7D for a little bit."

Lord Starchbottom headed toward a small shack with a sign which read ' _Skating Needs!_ ' while the Queen bent down to talk with her loyal helper dwarf, Happy. She wipes snow off a large rock located beside Happy. She sits down, and notices Grumpy far away from the group, in a totally different area. Grumpy was staring at the snowy ground, as if he was sulking. "What's up with Grumpy?" The Queen asked, worried.

"Oh, Grumpy isn't very fond of Christmas." Happy replied, strumming his guitar silently.

The Queen gasped in anguish. "Well why not? Everyone loves Christmas! So should Grumpy." Queen Delightful continues to stare at Grumpy, thinking about ways to make him have just as much enthusiasm as all the other dwarfs in Jollywood.

"That's what I'm thinking!" Happy agrees. "I tried to sing him songs, but he seems to hate Christmas carols."

"Well, well, well, that just won't do." The Queen puts her frosty glove to her face, rubbing her chin, thinking. "Hmmm... there must be SOMEONE to help him see the true meaning of Christmas."

Happy jumped up, a cute grin crept on his face as he listened to the Queen. ' _Someone to help him huh?_ '

"Someone who LOVES Christmas!"

Happy started to smile even bigger. ' _I LOVE Christmas!_ '

"Some with true Christmas spirit!"

Happy smiled even bigger, his glistening white teeth showed. ' _I have TRUE Christmas spirit!_ '

"And someone who LOVES to hang out with Grumpy..."

Happy's mind burst with cheer. ALL THOSE THINGS RELATED TO HIM! He jumped up in the air, 3x the small size he was, and he starting screeching with joy. "OOHH OOOH! CHOOSE ME QUEEN DELIGHTFUL! I'd LOVE to teach him the true meaning of Christmas!"

The Queen looked down at him with big eyes. "Hmmm, you know, you would be the perfect match for him." She stands up. "Alright. For now on, Happy, I declare you the teacher for Grumpy's miserable joyless mind to see the truth of Christmas and become like, well, you! Happy!"

Happy couldn't contain the excitement he felt. He wanted to scream and hop around everywhere. He was going to spend all winter with Grumpy, showing him the true meaning of Christmas, something Grumpy desperately needed to know. Of course Happy lived with Grumpy and spent a lot of time with him, but this was a special project!

Project Save the Grumpster!

P.S.G for short...

Lord Starchbottom finally came out of the shack with two boxes of skates, pink velvety, and very elegant skates for Queen Delightful and blue and black normal looking skates for Lord Starchbottom. He bought normal ones for himself mainly because the pink skates were so expensive. He went over to her, handing the skates to her as gentlemanly as possible. They put on their skates together, and just as they were leaving, the Queen turned around to face Happy once again. "You should go tell Grumpy this amazing plan we created for him! The sooner you teach him your awesome skills, the sooner he'll feel the liquid juices of Christmas flow through his body!"

"Gross..." Lord Starchbottom muttered to himself.

"I'll go ahead and tell him right away!" Happy exclaimed happily. He grabbed his guitar and rushed his way over to Grumpy.

* * *

"You're doing WHAT with me NOW?" Grumpy asked, shocked.

"I get to be your Christmas spirit teacher!" Happy giggled.

"And why exactly?"

"Because, you hate Christmas so much, but you need to learn to lighten up and learn what Christmas is all about, which is where I come in!"

Grumpy stared at Happy for a while, then sighed. "I'm not playing one of your games, Happy."

"But this isn't a game!" Happy explained, clearly serious about making Grumpy enjoy Christmas for once. "This is a serious thing! Queen Delightful and I even planned out! You can ask her."

Grumpy stared at him for a while more. "I'm not gonna do that.. because I know you're telling the truth... unfortunately..."

Happy laughed, jabbing Grumpy's side, playfully. "Oh come on Grumpster, it's not that bad! It'll be FUN!"

"Whenever YOU say that you know it won't be fun."

Grumpy couldn't believe he was going to have to have Happy follow him around all winter break. ' _I'm gonna have to use those earplugs Gingersnaps gave me a long while ago..._ '

The rest of the 7D walked up to Grumpy and Happy. "Hey fellas, what are you two talking about?" Doc asked.

"Apparently Happy is going to be 'teaching me' all about Christmas. Humbug." Grumpy said, sarcastically but at the same time not so sarcastically.

"Aww, Grumpy, don't say that. You aren't like, the Grinch or anything. You're just a Grouch. And soon that frown will be turned upside-down!"

"Enlighten me." Grumpy grunted.

"So you'll be explaining to him what Christmas is all about?" Sneezy asked Happy.

"Yup!" Happy smiled.

"Well it's about time." Doc muttered.

Grumpy turned around on his heels. "What do you mean, 'it's about time'?" He asked, getting irritated.

Happy could tell tension was starting to grow with his friends. He quickly got between them. "Oh, come on guys! Please don't fight. Fighting isn't what Christmas is about. Grumpy, I'm going to teach you all about Christmas whether you like it or not, and Doc, don't mock him! Just because he doesn't understand that much about Christmas doesn't mean he can't learn. Besides, a part of Christmas is coming together as one, using all our love and friendship even during the hardest of times. Even if we disagree about ideas doesn't mean we should give up on each other. I mean, come on, this is just the first chapter!"

"What?" Bashful asked, confused.

"Ignore the last thing I said." Happy continued. "Why can't we all just get along. We usually get along during great holidays, but for some reason, during Christmas, we all fall apart. And don't act like I don't realize this because you think I'm obliviously happy. I notice a lot of things."

Grumpy, Doc, and the rest of the gang glance around at each other, surprised at how mature Happy seemed to be acting. Normally he'd burst into song or make a stupid joke, but this time it was clear that Happy was serious about this. Happy really wanted everyone to get along during Christmas.

After a long while of silence, Doc sighed. Looking up at Happy, he smiled. "Well alright. I'm sure your genius happiness will make anyone, even Grumpy smile with joy. Look, you're even starting to do it now." Doc pointed at Grumpy.

Grumpy was looking at Happy, smiling just a little. He quickly covered it up once Doc pointed at him.

"Ech-ehm..." Grumpy cleared his throat, falling his smile back into his normal frown. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

The 6D, besides Grumpy, all started laughing, from the irony seeing Grumpy smile like that. "Awwh!~ Gruuuumpyy~" Happy laughed. "You're a fast learner." He giggles, winking at him.

"Oh shut up." Grumpy blushed from embarrassment. "You guys are starting to see things. The cold is getting to ya."

' _Teaching Grumpy all about this Christmas stuff is going to be a real adventure!_ '

' _Getting stuck with this Happy-weirdo is going to be a looong adventure, but eh, I kinda like adventures!_ '

Little did they know that the adventure was just getting started!

* * *

 **[Do you think this is ok so far? I made this story a drama and a comedy because the first couple chapters are comedy related but the story gets more dramatic as it goes on, and yes, this is a shipping FanFict for Humpy (Happy x Grumpy) aka my favorite ship in this whole series. ;3 THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER! Please leave reviews if you want to.]**


	2. Maybe!

The 7D's cottage, which was a actually a large clock-tower in which the 7D lived in, had snow covering the top of the slanted rooftops. Little snow flurries fell down, sticking to the already snowed on Jollywood ground. Inside the cozy clock-tower, seven beds were on the top floor for each dwarf, and downstairs had a large table for eating breakfast, dinner, and snacks, or if the 7D just wanted to hang out and talk they could all sit there as well. There were also cabinets in one area where the kitchen was held. Lots of counter tops with a refrigerator was there as well. Grumpy normally stored cheese in the fridge. There was also a sofa in another room. It was a big place for dwarfs, but if anyone else who wasn't a dwarf decided to come for a visit, it would be very difficult for them to get around.

Happy woke up early, before daybreak to get ready for Grumpy's first lesson. He hopped down the stairs, acting like his normal self, but he still tried to keep quiet, trying not to wake up the others.

He set up a nice breakfast: Pancakes! He knew everyone loved pancakes, so to make everyone's on time he had to get up early. Happy opened up the fridge and his nostrils were blown away with the funky smell of Grumpy's cheese.

 _Hey! It's Grumpy's cheese!_ Happy thought to himself. _Grumpy sure does love his cheese, maybe he'll like cheese with his pancakes!_

And so Happy finished up everyone's breakfast. He placed all the pancakes on the table. Then he went back to the kitchen, took the plate of cheese, and started to cut them into small pieces, just the way Grumpy liked it. He then grabbed some crackers out of a cupboard and placed Grumpy's cheese and crackers next to his pancakes.

 _I know Grumpy will LOVE that!_

Happy jumped up to a noise thumping down the stairs. He recognized the footsteps as Doc. "Good morning Doc!" Happy smiled, gesturing to the pancakes.

Doc finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He rubbed his eyes like any person whom just been woken up would, then he noticed the yummy pancakes. Doc smiled with happiness. "I knew I smelled something good!" Doc said, running over to eat his breakfast.

Eventually Dopey woke up next. He slowly jumped from each step and whistled good morning. He too saw the pancakes, and fell in love with the great scent. Dopey took his first bite, and whistled to show Happy he did like them.

Soon Bashfully slowly went down the stairs, and Sneezy. They both enjoyed their pancakes just as much as the next person. The bright orangey-red sun crept through the mountain tops- showing off its beauty, and Happy noticed Grumpy was still asleep.

"That's weird." Sneezy said, as if he was reading Happy's thoughts. "Grumpy is asleep. He usually wakes up right when he smells breakfast."

"Yeah," Doc stated as well. "The only person who really sleeps in would be Sleepy... obviously..."

Happy smiled. "Don't worry, I'll wake him up." He rushed over to his guitar, and ran upstairs to wake up Grumpy.

"Wakey-wakey-wakey, Grumpy-Grumpy-Grumpy." Happy softly starting singing, smiling down at Grumpy.

Grumpy's eyes halfway opened, he quickly shut them, turning to his side, pretending to be asleep. _Maybe if I pretend to be asleep, Happy will leave me alone._ Grumpy thought. Of course, that didn't work.

Happy was indifferent to Grumpy's reaction. He re-tuned his guitar, making sure it sounded alright, and starting strummed again. Instead of a light-hearted lullaby song, Happy jumped in the air, head-banging to his guitar. Happy started screaming like some kind of screamo-rocker. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!WAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEE UUUUUUUP!"

Grumpy looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He snatched Happy's guitar. "Never do that again!"

"Awh, you're awake!" Happy smiled.

"Yeah-yeah, what a whoop." Grumpy slid out of bed, still holding Happy's guitar. "I'm not giving this back to you."

They both headed downstairs, and when Grumpy did, he saw the delicious pancakes and cheese waiting for him. Grumpy looked over-joyed for his usual self.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. Grumpy sat down, ready to eat his food. He looked up at Happy. "Let me guess... you made this for me so I could feel the Christmas spirit."

Happy smiled. "Yup!"

"Well... it certainly worked." Grumpy paused, giving Happy a small smile. "Thanks Happy."

Happy was delighted to see Grumpy smile! Happy knew that this project might actually be easier than he thought.

"Now scram so I can enjoy my meal." Grumpy shooed Happy away. Happy giggled, walking away into a different room.

* * *

"Alright Grumpy," Happy flopped down on a chair, Grumpy was staring at him, sitting down on the sofa across from Happy. "Today we're going to learn all about Christmas. So you know what Christmas is about, right?"

"Some fat guy trespassing into your house who puts random presents under your tree. Oh yeah- he also eats all the cookies you saved for yourself, he decides to eat them anyway because he's an oblivious jolly fool who is arrogant."

Happy looks at Grumpy, awkwardly.

"Hmm... ok! Let's pretend whatever you said just a second ago is true." Happy jumps up. "But Christmas isn't just about having a jolly fool go into your house and give you presents, it about a lot more! Besides, that jolly fool is just a myth. A lot of jolly fools are just myths."

"Then why are you here?"

Happy ignored his comment. "What ELSE is Christmas all about?"

Grumpy sighed. "I don't know.. why does it matter? Gifts?"

"Besides gifts."

"Uh... food?"

"Ok, ok, better, but what's the best part of Christmas?"

Grumpy thought for a while, then snapped his fingers like he knew his answer. "Lanyards!"

"What? No..." Happy took a deep breath, but then turned it back into a smile. "Don't worry Grumpy, you will learn what Christmas is all about soon!"

* * *

Later through the day, the 7D decided it would be a great time to go shopping for Christmas gifts to put underneath the main tree, and gifts to give to each other, of course.

Everyone went their own ways to buy gifts...

Exceeeept for Grumpy...

Instead, Grumpy headed straight for the cheese store. "Hey Mr. Airall." Grumpy trudged in. He walked up to the counter, getting ready to buy cheese.

"Hey Grumpy my man!" Mr. Airall responded. "How's your winter break so far?"

Grumpy paused. "It's been... interesting... so far." He said, completely dodging the subject about Happy tutoring him about the meaning of Christmas. Grumpy looked at a large sign located behind Mr. Airall, the sign had printed pictures of all types of cheese, labels of the names of the cheeses were posted next to the pictures. The counter was a glass counter, and inside the counter contained all the cheeses. Grumpy looked around at all the pictures, thinking about which cheese he was hungry for the most.

"What would you like?" Mr Airall asked.

"Hmmm.." Grumpy rubbed his beard in thought. "I'll take some... Parmesan cheese... OH and some Cheddar would be nice."

Mr. Airall nodded. He opened a little slide-door to grab the cheeses Grumpy wanted, while Grumpy opened his wallet and handed the money he needed for the cheese. Once he was done he waved goodbye and left.

Bashful was sitting down next to Sleepy near the cheese store, and once Grumpy walked out, Bash said, "Hey Grumpy, did you buy gifts yet?"

Grumpy stared down at his cheeses and then glanced right back up at Bashful. "Uhhh well... no. But I'll get to it."

It was getting really cold, so Grumpy decided to go home. The 6D stayed around Jollywood park, admiring the great decorations. They were all sitting around each other, just chatting about Christmas.

"Hey Happy, do you know what you're doing with Grumpy?" Sleepy asked, starting to feel fatigue.

"Huh?!" Happy jumped up, a little strung-back. "W-what do you mean?" He stammered.

"Well, before Grumpy left, I saw him come out the cheese store, with cheese for himself. Christmas will be here in seven days and he hasn't even thought about presents for anyone but himself! Are you sure this lesson-thingy is working?" Sleepy did think this was a big issue. He didn't want Grumpy to be selfish like he normally is during Christmas.

"Oh I think he already bought Christmas gifts for all of us!" Happy exclaimed, cheerfully.

"But he hasn't yet!" Sleep cried out. "Bashful saw Grumpy too, didn't you Bash?"

Bashfully looked at Sleepy, then turned his head back to Happy. He looked at both of them for a while, and then scooted back. "I- I don't want to get in this..." He muttered, shyly.

"It's fine Bashful," Happy reassured him. "You don't have to."

"Well I know what I saw and heard." Sleepy replied, tiredly. "Now I'm going home to go to sleep early."

Once Sleepy left, Doc, Dopey, Bash, and Sneezy glanced around at each other awkwardly. Happy broke the silence. "Don't worry guys. Grumpy is normally like this... right?"

"What, normally greedy?" Doc spat back.

"N-no. That's not what I meant."

"Face it Happy, I agree with Sleepy." Sneezy said with a sniffle. "Grumpy only cares about himself during the holidays. As much as you can try and help him, I doubt he'll change. He's a hard shell to break."

Dopey whistled in agreement.

"Really? Is that what you guys think of him? We're a team! Don't forget the 7D motto...-" Happy tried to cheer everyone up, but Doc cut him off.

"No." Doc quickly responded. "Sorry, but it's true. You're gonna have to stay with him for an extra long time these days tomorrow and onward, otherwise Grumpy's just his selfish self. And I know you're sure Grumpy's selfish too."

Happy quieted down. _They're right..._ Happy thought. _Grumpy will never be as giving as we want him to be._

Happy sighed.

Doc stood up. "I'm heading home fellas. Anyone else coming home?"

"I'm coming." Sneezy said.

"Me too." Bashful said, jumping down from the public park bench.

Dopey whistled as a sign he was going to follow them.

Happy stared at the snowy ground, deep in thought. "Hey Happy," Doc broke his thoughts. "You coming?"

Happy looked up at Doc, forcing a fake smile he responded. "Oh, yeah-yeah. Of course. I'm just gonna stay here for a itsy-bitsy bit longer if that's alright." He forced a laugh. "I'll be there soon."

"Are you sure?" Doc asked, knowing something was off.

"Of course! I love playing my guitar during the snowy nights in Jollywood park. It's so relaxing." Happy started strumming his guitar, hoping that would convince Doc to leave.

Doc shrugged, still knowing something was wrong. He smiled anyway, and left with the others, leaving Happy not so happy anymore.

Happy sighed heavily to himself. He walked up to the main tree, but for some reason he didn't feel the Christmas spirit while looking at it. No one was in the park anymore, Happy was left all alone, the bright tree lights glowed over Happy's face, illuminating a yellowish-white color. _Maybe Grumpy really never liked Christmas. Maybe he'll never like Christmas ever... and maybe I do try too hard to make everyone I know happy. Maybe Grumpy can't be happy, I mean, his name is GRUMPY for a reason. But... I guess I just thought- that maybe I could help him. But maybe not everyone can be helped._

Happy felt like he was about to cry, and he had no idea why. All he wanted was for everyone to get along. All he ever wanted was for everyone to enjoy their lives.

He held his guitar, and starting to play a sad song as he continued to stare at the tree.

 _Maybe the fellas were right about Grumpy all this time. Maybe Grumpy is a selfish, Grouch who only thinks about himself._

 _But then again... MAYBE NOT!_

Happy stopped playing his sad song and started thinking about good things.

 _I can't let the fellas bad words get to me! I was assigned this job and I'm sticking to it! I'm going to help Grumpy, and he's gonna learn this stuff, for the fellas, for the Queen and most importantly... for me!_

And so, after a long day, Happy skipped home, because now he was motivated to keep on trying. Maybe Grumpy WILL get better!

 **Just MAYBE!**


	3. Worthless

The snowy day raged on in Jollywood, and deep within a spooky forest there stood a tall purple and blue colored manor, in which the Glooms lived in. The manor was a very odd shape, the roofs were slanted at uneven heights. There are lots of yellowish-orange colored windows all around the exterior of the house, which is strange considering how The Glooms hardly ever wanted people sneaking up on them by looking through their windows. The manor includes a tall bricked chimney and a balcony where they spy on Jollywoodians and the Queen.

This manor is home of the retched Hilda and Grim Gloom, a gothic couple who have "mastermind" plots on overthrowing the Queen and taking over Jollywood!

Thankfully for Jollywood, all their past plans have failed, which leaves Hilda in a miserable state.

There lay Hilda Gloom, laying dramatically on her purple couch located in the living room. Hilda stares up at her dark ceiling, sulking. She then groans, and pulls a pillow to her face, screaming in it loudly.

Grim Gloom races down the stairs, noticing how sad his poor wife is. "What is it, my dear Hildy-Willdy?" Grim asks, plopping down on the empty space on the couch. He tries to stroke his wife's hair, but she merely pushes his hand away, angrily.

"Arrrgh! Grim! Isn't it devastating how Christmas is the exact same day as Gloomy day is? When did that happen?" She cries.

"Well I'm not sure my devious-diva... but last year Gloomy day and Christmas fell on the same day too!" Grim said, stroking his chin trying to think. But for Grim, thinking was his strong suit.

Hilda slammed her face into the pillow once again. "You know Grim... I don't think we'll ever defeat the Queen. This Gloomy day is going to be even Gloomier than ever!"

"Well isn't that a good thing? Everyone LOVES Gloomy day!" Grim tries to cheer Hilda up.

Hilda sits straight up, her eyes bulging out of her sockets as she glares at Grim. "NO GRIM! That is NOT a GOOD thing! Gloomy day SHOULD be GLOOMY, but only for other people! That's the whole point of Gloomy day. It's for us to go and ruin everyone else's day, but..." Hilda pauses. She sinks lower into the couch once again. "But... I feel super Gloomy. I'll never be Queen." Hilda grabs the pillow, hugging it to her body, tears build in her eyes. She sniffles a little. "I'm worthless." Hilda started to cry softly.

This surprised Grim. Grim got up off the couch slowly, still staring at his wife. _Hildy's... crying?_ He thought to himself, clearly speechless. _I've seen Hildy cry before... but lately she's been really depressed. What if..-_

Grim suddenly had an idea. He thought back to last years Gloomy day, Christmas for the Jollywoodians, and even though it was dreadful, he thought that maybe they could try what they did again!

Last year, Hilda got a devise which sucks the joy out of everyone, and to celebrate Gloomy day, Hildy and Grim all went around town, sucking the joy out everyone! It was a surprisingly well thought out plan, but they missed one little problem: Happy. When it came to the time for Hilda to suck out Happy's joy, the devise got over powered. The devise got so full of joy, the whole thing leaked out, and ruined the Gloom's plan.

It was all Happy's fault!

Grim shook his head just thinking about it. "Hildy... why don't we try and suck the joy out of everyone in Jollywood again?"

Hilda didn't reply. Grim knew she thought he was an idiot, especially since that didn't work last year, but he kept insisting. "Hildy! I know it didn't work last year, but think about it! We can try it again. There has to be a way to stop Happy... isn't there?"

Hilda still didn't respond. Grim just sighed and walked upstairs, out to the balcony, to watch the Queen's castle. He stared out at the glistening stars. The stars looked like they were billions of golden winking eyes. Grim laid his hands on the balcony's edge, laying his head down on his hands.

"Yo Grim, what's red and white, red and white, red and white? Santa rolling off your roof!" Grim heard a voice, and turned around to see the crystal ball. Grim only sighed, not laughing at the ball's joke.

The crystal ball looked surprised. "Grim... what's wrong? Heh... you usually laugh at all my jokes."

Grim walked over to the ball with a solemn look. "I have a question..."

The crystal ball rolled his eyes. "Ooh boy, we'll be here for a while... what is it?"

"Well... Hilda has been sad lately, and I'm starting to think it's all my fault. I always get in the way of her becoming the Queen, and now Hildy thinks SHE'S worthless when she's not. Hildy isn't the worthless one.. I am. But now I want to make it up to her. And, I know this might sound crazy, but the only way to suck the joy out of people is if I dwarfnap Happy!"

The crystal ball opened his mouth in shock. "Whoa... whoa... whoa.. WHAT?"

"Yeah, Grim, WHAT WAS THAT?"

Grim jumped up, turned around to look behind him, and saw Hilda, her hands on her hips. She had a very serious look on her face. Grim thought she was going to come over to him and yell at him. "Um... well, uh.. nothing- I-I didn't say anything at all." Grim stammered.

"Really?" Hilda tilted her head, still staring at Grim. "Because... that was the most EVIL thing that has EVER come out of your mouth." She smiled mischievously. "And I LOVE it."

Hilda skipped into Grim's arms, holding him close to her. The crystal ball had his mouth wide open in shock throughout their entire conversation. "Am I the only one who thinks this is insane?" He asks, glancing at both of them, confused.

Hilda ignored his comment. "Grim! This could actually work! If we dwarfnap Happy, we could keep him locked up! He'll never be able to see the Queen or any of his 7D friends! Without Happy, the rest of the 7D will go insane! They'll all be sad, and there'll be nothing for them to do. THEY'LL be WORTHLESS." She sneered.

Grim smiled. "Yay! Grim isn't very so stupid after all!"

Hilda giggled. "Right. Grim isn't too stupid." They leaned in, their noses touching. "Nosey-nosey-nosey!" They both giggled and laughed at their flirting.

* * *

In the Queen's castle, they were all preparing for a Christmas feast! This specific feast was usually held for the 7D and the Queen, oh!- and Starchbottom, of course. This feast was normally held near all the holidays- Easter, Christmas, New Years, and even Halloween!

The area in the castle in which everyone was celebrating was the lunch room. Large tables with holiday themed tablecloth lay on the tables, tablecloth with candycane patterns, ornament patterns, and patterns with little packages and bows. In the middle of the room stood a small decorated tree, only a little taller than Lord Starchbottom. There was Christmas music playing in the background. Seats were placed all around the room in case people were tired of standing around and eating. The Queen was finishing placing the food on the tables right when the 7D starting barging in.

"Oh hello everyone! You are right on time!" Queen Delightful smiled warmly.

Doc entered first, glancing around at the sight. "Fascinating!" He breathed.

Bashful shyly scooted in second. "Hi Queen Delightful," He said, blushing slightly. He waved to her and headed on to follow Doc.

Then Dopey entered, bringing a few unwanted guests. Little bunnies and squirrels snipped at the tablecloth. Dopey whistled, telling them to stop, but they didn't listen.

Sneezy and Sleepy entered next. Sneezy sneezed to say hello, and Sleepy barley waved, for he was quite tired as usual.

Finally Happy and Grumpy entered, Grumpy noticed Dopey's pests instantly. "Aye Dopey! Why'd you bring those critters in with you? They'll just make a mess!"

Dopey glanced at his pets nibbling at the food, and he quickly caught hold of them.

"Hey Grumpy, its Christmas! Let Dopey take in as many pets as he want!" Happy told Grumpy.

One of the squirrels glared at Grumpy, chattering at him in a angry manner.

Grumpy turned to face Happy. "Look, I know you're supposed to teach me stuff- or whatever- but can't ya stop following me everywhere?"

"Nope." Happy smiled, leaving Grumpy with a dissatisfied grunt.

Suddenly, a sharp ringing sound enveloped the air, and everyone looked up at Queen Delightful, who was tapping her wine glass with a spoon. "Hello the 7D, I would like to make a toast. Thank you so much for coming! I know we do this every year, so it really shouldn't be a surprise or anything, but every year is just as amazing as the next, and I want to thank you all for helping me with anything I need. You are truly my number one helpers!"

Lord Starchbottom whispered to the Queen. "Who's the second best helper?" He asked, hoping for her to say him.

The Queen looked up at the sky, thinking out loud. "Hmm... that's a very good question...-" Sir Yipsalot barked beside her, and she glanced down at him. "Oh! Of course! Sir Yipsalot is my number two!"

"Um..." Starchy stammered. "Who's... uh- who's your... third?"

The Queen was about to answer until Happy jumped up and tugged on the Queen's dress. "May I sing now?" He asked, he smiled so wide it looked like his face would break any second now.

"Of course Happy!"

Happy strummed his guitar, dancing wildly around, singing Christmas carols. The Queen, forgetting about the question Starchy asked, ran towards the 7D, ready to start dancing with them.

Starchbottom sighed. _Those 7D... how I despise them... they always try and gain the Queen's attention, leaving me neglected. Especially Bashful. Oh, how they make me mad. No one understands me._ Starchbottom grunted in his thoughts, and he slouched down on one of the chairs.

Happy noticed how angry Starchy looked, and felt bad for him. _Poor Starchbottom, all he wants is a little attention! Maybe I should bring him some punch!_ Happy thought with a smile. Happy started walking over to the punch bowl, where Grumpy was already. He was about to pour some punch into a cup when he accidentally stepped on Sir Yipsalot's tail. Happy jumped up, frightened.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sir Yipsalot." He apologized, but as he bent down to calm Sir Yipsalot, his guitar slammed the punch bowl by accident, and the punch slipped, spilling all over Grumpy's new jacket.

Everyone looks over at the mess, and Grumpy angrily trudges towards Happy. "What was THAT Happy?"

Happy finally realizes the mess he made. "Oh no! I didn't do that... did I?"

"Didn't do it? Yeah you did!" Grumpy gestures to his jacket. "And look at my winter jacket! YOU ruined it!"

Happy backed away. "I'm-I'm sorry Grumpy, I can fix it!" He rushes to grab paper towels, but falls down, bringing some food to fall with him.

"Happy, stop! Don't touch anything! YOU'RE making EVERYTHING WORSE." Grumpy yelled, making everyone nervous.

Queen Delightful slowly walked up to Happy, helping him up. "It's ok Happy. We know you didn't mean it."

Happy tried to smile, but it was stopped when Grumpy interrupted them.

"Maybe Happy didn't mean it, but look at the mess he made! He's directly responsible for this! He's gonna have to clean it up."

"Hey, Grumpy, chill out, it was an accident!" Doc said, standing up for one of his fellow friends.

"I'll clean it up, and your jacket." Happy tried to reassure everyone.

"No Happy, you're not touching my jacket." Grumpy said, taking his jacket off. "I know how to clean it myself! Queen Delightful, where's the laundry room?"

The Queen, in shock, slowly recovers and points to the left. "Uhm.. just uh- go out those doors and then head to the left. The laundry room is up around that hall."

"Thank you! At least one of you is worth something." Grumpy stomped out of the lunch area, leaving everyone standing awkwardly around the scene, glancing at everyone.

"Are you ok, Happy?" Doc asked Happy, helping him clean up the punch stains.

Happy looked up at Doc, clearly shaken. "Uh- yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He lies. "You... you really don't have to help me clean this up. I am directly respons-"

"Stop talking." Doc cut him off. "I like to help people. It's what I do." Doc picked up the food that fell off the ground and threw it in the trash. "are you sure you're ok?" Doc kept bothering Happy.

Happy just shrugged it off. "I already said I'm fine, so I'm fine!" He said.

"Well, ok. I'm going to talk to Grumpy once he comes back..."

Happy jumped when he heard that. _Should he really? If Grumpy gets mad... we should just let it go. Constantly bringing it up won't do us any good. I really hope Grumpy doesn't snap at him._

Thinking about this made Happy overly anxious. He was about to walk up to Doc and tell him not to bother Grumpy, but it was too late! Grumpy entered the lunch room again, and Doc was making his way over there. Happy gritted his teeth and rushed over to where they were. _Please don't fight... please don't yell... please don't, don't, don't._

"What are you talking about?" Grumpy whisper-shouted to Doc.

"Why were you acting in that way? Yeah, you can be angry and hot-headed, BUT THIS WAS A NEW EXTREME!" Doc retorted. "you shouldn't treat any of us that way, especially Happy. Happy has been trying his hardest all this time to make you enjoy Christmas, and you've been characteristically unlikable!"

Happy walked up to them. "Guys, guys, please stop fighting..."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't WANT Happy stalking my every move and telling me all about Christmas because it's annoying! Why don't you have him follow you around and see how long you can stand. And you're calling me unlikable? The only thing you, Mr. NowItAll, is good at, is getting into other people's beeswax"

Doc gasped. "This is what I'm talking about." Doc pointed at Happy. "Look at how sad you're making Happy right now...-"

"The word "Happy" and "sad" don't mix Doc! Anything could happen to Happy right now and he'd still be the jolly fool he is!" Grumpy spat back.

Before anyone could say anything back, Bashful ran in between them, pushing them away from each other. "GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!" He pointed to the Queen. "You're making the Queen sad."

Doc, Grumpy, and Happy took a look at the Queen. She was sitting down on a chair, staring at the floor, obviously sad.

"Oh." Grumpy muttered.

Bashful glared at all three of them. "So stop fighting! If you have to fight later, than fine, but the Queen made this party for us, we should enjoy it! Or at least try to..." Bashful walked away from them and went up to the Queen, handing her cookie he made specially for her. She smiled, and picked it up, chewing on the sugary goodness.

So after that the 7D tried to enjoy themselves, but there was still tension in the air after their fight. Happy smiled, tried to brighten everyone's day. Doc was highly offended by Grumpy's attitude, which led to them completely ignoring one another, making it hard for Happy to get along with everyone. Dopey's critters constantly got into everyone's food, especially Starchy's for unexplained reasons. Sleepy fell asleep on several occasions. Sneezy couldn't stand being near the pets, as he would sneeze into the food by accident. As naive as the Queen is, she didn't notice the tension between Doc and Grumpy, but she did notice the 7D weren't as excited as they usually were for her parties, and that made her disappointed.

Queen Delightful walked up to Happy, and whispered to him. "Hey Happy, can we talk?"

Happy laughed. "Well of course! What would you like to talk about."

She looked around at everyone. "Um. Can we talk privately?"

Happy gulped. "Uhm. Sure?" He got up and left, looking behind him as he walked out, he noticed Grumpy and Doc glaring at each other with sour expressions.

Once they were away from everyone, the Queen asked, "So, how is Grumpy with the Christmas teachings?"

Happy paused. _Should I tell her honestly?_ "Uhm.. uh..." Happy stuttered.

The Queen tilted her head, still staring at Happy. "You alright?"

Happy's throat starting getting dry. "Yeah, I'd just like something to drink." He felt his throat tightening up in a rapid speed, and it actually hurt.

"Oh!" The Queen gave him her water bottle she was saving for later, but she knew she had plenty more. Happy gulped all of it away. "Wow, you sure were thirsty."

"Yeah. Um," Happy paused once again, not sure if lying was the right thing to do. He sighed, and looked back up at Queen Delightful with a fake smile. "It's actually working better than expected! Grumpy's getting better each second of the day, I can feel it in my bones!"

Queen Delightful smiled. "Oh well that's very good." Suddenly, she heard a clock bing, and realized that it was time for everyone to leave. "Aww." She said, sadly. "Looks like you all have to leave. I'll see you tomorrow, of course, its just that I LOVE these parties."

Happy wasn't really listening, but he nodded anyway. In the distance, he heard all his friends exiting the lunch room. Grumpy had his jacket, all clean. Happy walked over to Grumpy. "Is your jacket ok?"

"It's fine Happy, thank you." Grumpy said.

"Bye Queen Delightful, we'll see you tomorrow!" Sleepy said, and they all headed home.

* * *

All seven dwarfs made it home, and Doc and Grumpy were at it again. Sleepy and Sneezy didn't want to get involved. Bashful, surprisingly actually tried to stop them from fighting several times, mainly because he was tired of Grumpy's antics, but other than that it didn't matter to him.

The fighting was getting on Happy's last nerve, all he wanted was for them to get along, and THIS was happening? He couldn't believe his friends were falling apart right in front of his eyes. Happy jumped on Grumpy. "You know what Grumpy, the reason I wanted to help you was because I wanted EVERYONE to get along with each other. There has been plenty of times you've been caring. You are caring. But recently you haven't and... I just can't-" Happy stopped talking. Tears were building in his eyes, and he really didn't want to cry in front of the fellas.

"Grumpy, we can't believe how rude you've been acting." Doc spat.

Happy shook his head. "No, guys, I don't want you to fight I just want you to get alo...-"

Grumpy wasn't listening at this point. He pointed a Doc angrily, and spat back at him. "Well MAYBE I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for everyone jumping on me during the holidays. I don't like the holidays because I don't like hanging out with people! So, Doc, forcing Happy to become my "teacher" or whatever was a STUPID idea!"

Happy turned his back on his friends, tears streamed down his face.

"What?" Doc asked, confused. "I DIDN'T give him that idea, remember the first day? Happy told you that he and Queen Delightful thought that up. I had NOTHING to do with it."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Grumpy replied, sarcastically. "I'm sure Happy doesn't even want to hang out with a grump like me. That Christmas idea you gave him was your worst idea yet. It's worthless, just WORTHLESS."

Happy couldn't be in the same room as his roommates anymore. He rushed outside, quite shocked and devastated that Christmas was turning out this horribly. Everyone turned around, immediately noticing how Happy was... crying?

Doc and Grumpy were in shock. Everything was quiet for a long while, until deadly, piercing glares landed on Grumpy. Even cowardly Bashful wasn't afraid to be mad at Grumpy. Grumpy stood still for a while, still in shock. He looked around at everyone, and then rushed outside.

"Happy?" He shouted. "HAPPY!" Darkness was all around the cottage, and Grumpy couldn't see anything. _Argh... I need a lantern._ Grumpy ran back inside. "I need a lantern..." He told everyone.

No one responded.

"Or a flashlight?"

"Then go find one." Sneezy replied.

"You're not going to help me?"

Doc glanced around at everyone, and then looked back at Grumpy. "You're directly responsible for this. You're going to have to clean it up."

Grumpy was in shock. He grunted, and stormed off, heading back outside, until he realized he didn't bring a flashlight with him. He groaned. _Who needs a flashlight. Happy can't be far from here anyway... can he?_

"Happy? Happy! Come on Happy! Everyone's worried about you." Grumpy stepped out into the cold, zipping his jacket up. "Please Happy? I know you're around here!"

The snowstorm seemed to be getting worse. Even in the cozy jacket, Grumpy was still shivering all over. Grumpy took a few steps, but it was very difficult, as the snow was growing faster than ever. Snow fell into Grumpy's boots and he couldn't stand it. _Oh for the love of cheese, where is he?_

Grumpy kept looking all around his backyard, until it came to the conclusion that Happy wasn't there. Grumpy looked up, into the forest.

 _Oh no... Happy couldn't have gone there... could he?_

Grumpy's heart clenched. He was getting extremely worried now. "HAPPY STOP PLAYING!" Grumpy walked around in circles. Fear overcame Grumpy, and with blind rage, Grumpy ran into the forest, hoping he'd find Happy soon.

But the rage wasn't Happy's fault. It wasn't Sneezy's, or Dopey's, or Sleepy's, or Bashful's. Not even Doc's.

It was all the rage Grumpy had for himself.

Grumpy knew he was worthless.

 **[Ok, so I know this chapter is rushed and really, really bad, but I wanted to post it on Christmas day(for some reason) so yeah, lol. Also, I have the cover art finished for this FanFict. Which doesn't look good imo. I drew in and then tried to edit a background on it in Photoshop, but apparently I'm not good at Photoshop soooo yah. If you want to see a better version of it, I actually have it recorded on my YouTube- Maddz Draws. It's one of my Art Update videos, one of the ones I uploaded 2 weeks ago; but thats only if you want to see it. You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just letting you know there is a much better way to see it.**

 **Thanks for all my reviews so far. :) You guys have really inspired to continue writing this. At first I thought no one would read this, but I'm glad people like it. I'll take what I can get!**

 **Thanks so so much, it really means a lot to me. Bye~]**


	4. Dark Meadow 135

Hilda Gloom was sleeping soundly in her dark bedroom, the soft purple blankets incaved her, and she snored very softly, the blankets where her chest lay rose up in down with every breath.

Suddenly Grim shook his wife, startling her. She groggily faced Grim, an annoyed expressing plastered on her face.

"WHAT is it GRIM?" She shrieked, rubbing her eyes, still exhausted.

Grim gestured to the window. "Look outside my precious. Don't you see **_IT_**!"

Hilda slowly got out of bed, she squinted out their yellow-stained window. Her face turned from a questioning look to an angry look. "There's nothing out there Grim!"

Grim narrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Hmmm. Maybe you can't see him." He rushed over to the lightswitch and turned it on, causing Hilda to squeeze her eyes closed in pain.

"OUCH GRIM! You could have at least **_WARNED_** me about that!"

"Sorry my evil sweetheart, but look!" Grim pointed out at the scenery outside, and Hilda lowered her hands from her eyes; finally seeing what Grim was so ecstatic to show her.

Her mouth opened in shock. "Is that... Happy?! What's he doing out in the forest? Especially this late!"

Hilda realized who she asked such a complicated question to, and facepalmed herself.

"I don't know..." Grim responded. "But Happy is close by, giving us an opportunity to **_DWARFNAP_** him!"

Hilda kept staring outside. "Yeah well... our plan isn't very well thought out Grim... once we get Happy, what are we going to do to make him depressed? We haven't thought out any of the important details. I don't think this plan will work."

Grim smiled. "We don't HAVE to make him sad, HE ALREADY IS!"

"What?" Hilda asked, bewildered. She glanced outside again, seeing Happy lift his face up, and to her surprise, Happy was weeping. Obvious tears streamed down Happy's frosty-red face. Happy wiped off some of the tears from his cheeks and sat in silence. Hilda smiled widely at Happy's misery. "Grim... this is like a miracle!" She stared at Grim, looking straight into his eyes. "Go get him. I'll be right there with a bag."

* * *

Happy lifted his head from his clasped hands. He stared at the salted pool he created with his tears that seeped out of his fingers. He wiped the rest of the tears streaming down his face and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

 _I can't stay out here forever..._ He thought to himself. _Eventually I have to go back and talk to them. Maybe we all can make up._ Happy solemnly smiled for a split second, but quickly changed his expression when hearing a log break in the distance. Happy stood up, twisting around in circles, starting to get anxious. "Umm... hello?" Happy stupidly asked at the sound.

A deep voice appeared behind Happy. "Zippy-zipper, zip-zip up! Take Happy's lips and shut them up!"

Happy turned around in fright to see Grim holding his magic wand. Blue glittery streaks flew out of Grim's wand and reached Happy's lips, and a magical zipper zipped Happy's mouth shut. Happy tried to scream, but all what came out was a muffled cry. Happy turned to run, but Grim was already next to him. Grim effortlessly picked Happy up, and carried him over to his wife.

"You got him!" Hilda exclaimed, happily. "Now quickly throw him in here before some of his 6D friends try and find him."

Grim dropped him in the sack, and glanced behind him. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well... we can't keep him in our house, it's too obvious. But I do know exactly where to hide him! In the gloomiest place of all- our secret shed around Dark Meadow. Once we keep Happy captive till the point he loses all his joy, we'll get ready to suck the joy out of everyone! And come Gloomy Day, we'll put our plan in motion."

"What if the 6D find out we are keeping him? Especially the smart one and the one with trust issues. They always know we are behind taking over Jollywood and what-not."

"Which two? Doc and Grumpy?" Hilda asked. "Oh please, even if they do figure out, what are they going to do about it? None of them know about our secret shed. There's Bashful- the biggest coward, Sleepy- who's probably busy snoozing instead of saving his friends, Dopey- he can't even talk, Sneezy- I wouldn't be surprised if he were allergic to all the dust in that disorganized shed, Doc- probably stuck on his addiction on making stupid inventions, and Grumpy- he hates Happy's singing. Why would he want to save him?"

Grim stared at his wife with a dumbfounded expression. "You know, those are all very good points. But what about that StachyButt guy?"

"StarchBottom hates the 7D. He's not gonna help them." Hilda laughed.

"Well, when it comes to saving entire Jollywood, he might actually step up for once."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "Stop worry about it and get your broom," Hilda said, as she picked up her purple and black twisted magic broom. "We're taking Smiley to the shed right now. Make sure you get the address to the shed, I always forget where it is."

Grim nodded. "Will do my Huggable Horror." He zipped through their house, picking up a notecard with the address, and started to copy the writing on his arm with a pink pen.

"HURRY UP, GRIM!"

"Ok, I've got it!" His arm had the address written on it with pretty pink sparkly wording. He smiled dorkily at it. "Beautiful." He sighed, one tear slipping out of his eye. Then he rushed outside with his normal brown magic broom.

Hilda noticed the writing on her husband's arm and grunted. "Really Grim? You couldn't just take the card with you?"

"B-But..." Grim argued. "It's a PINK PEN! And it's shimmery!" He lifted his arm up, showing Hilda the glittery writing.

"Whatever," Hilda said, dodging the argument. "Let's just go chain Happy up." Grim nodded, and hopped on his broom, gripping onto the bag containing Happy. Hilda and Grim both flew simultaneously in the air, in a rhythmic fashion, heading west where their secret shed was located.

* * *

Dopey stared out his window, glancing anxiously at the snow piling up with every inch. He whistled at Doc, telling him that Happy nor Grumpy could be seen.

Doc glanced at Dopey. "Really? Are you sure there's no sign of either of them?"

Dopey shook his head to say yes, very worried.

Doc's eyes widen, he turned to everyone. "Guys... Happy and Grumpy are nowhere to be seen! It's been 20 minutes. They could be freezing in this horrendous weather!"

Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Dopey simultaneously looked at each other with worried looks.

Despite Sleepy always taking naps, he was wide awake, his eyes darting all around the room in different directions. He was very nervous, and his palms were starting to get weary. He rubbed them together, glancing back outside for the thousandth time.

Suddenly, Sneezy jumped up off of the couch. "I can't take this! We **_HAVE_** to go warn Queen Delightful about this! They could be anywhere."

"I agree." Bashful quietly replied. He was munching on a cookie, a nervous habit of his was eating. "W-W-we should tell Queen Delightful..."

Doc stood up. "Now wait just a second. Happy and Grumpy could be anywhere. They could be somewhere in Jollywood, apologizing to each other. Why don't we go check out the Jollywood park?"

The 4D glared at Doc with a semi-insulted look. They exchanged glances. "Ok?" Sleepy said, not confident in the slightest.

"But what if they aren't there?" Bashful stammered.

"Then..." Doc paused. "Then we'll check different places."

"Like where?" Sneezy asked in an nasally-congested voice.

"Like the cheese shop! I bet Mr. Airall _**WILL**_ know where Grumpy is... and maybe Grumpy _**IS**_ there right now!"

No one responded, they merely stared at Doc.

"Well... what are we waiting for? Heigh-find-Happy-and-Grumpy-HO!" Doc chanted, rushing out the door to their cottage; trudging through the icy storm, hoping desperately to find his friends. Eventually the rest of the 4D decided to head out with him, helping Doc find Happy and Grumpy.

* * *

The shed was a lot larger than Hilda remembered it being. She opened the rusty, old steel door. Inside the shed showed the floor covered with dust. The walls contained dusty corners, the floor was practically layered with dust, and even the roof had grime sticking to the tops. In the corner stood a medium sized cage, perfect for trapping animals, but it was also big enough for one human to get stuck. Unfortunately for Happy, the steel cage was like a jail cell for him, and that is where Hilda was planning to keep him locked up.

Happy fell against the bitter, rough steel floor of the cage, his mouth still zipped up. Grim took arm chains and hooked them to the floor, and then chained Happy's hand's to the floor so he couldn't move. Hilda and Grim exited the cage, and locked the cage door. She smiled, menacingly, taking pleasure in Happy's misery. "Comfy yet?" Hilda laughed, mocking him.

Happy still couldn't talk, but he tried, all what came out was muffled screams and pained groans. The chains cut into Happy's wrists, and they very extremely uncomfortable for him to wear. He constantly twitched, hoping to break the chains.

Hilda grimaced, getting annoyed at Happy's suppressed cries for help. "Grim, you can undo that spell if you wish."

"Alright!" Grim took out his wand, thinking to himself, and the zipper that compressed Happy's lips together suddenly evaporated in almost thin air. Happy let out a ginormous wail that tore through the silent night, making Hilda and Grim wince. The wail didn't last long; Happy was rapidly losing his voice. He coughed, his body shaking all over.

"Nice try, Happy, but there's not much you can do." Hilda continued to mock. "You're far from Jollywood now, and none of your stupid friends know you're here." She laughed.

Happy glared into Hilda's piercing black eyes, soulless and deathly. He stared for a while more, trying to find a little bit of humanity in her soul, but he couldn't find anything except a evil sorceress witch. He glanced down at the musky floor, closing his eyes in distress.

"Looks like he's given up, Hildy."

"Good." Hilda smiled, turning to face her husband. "Everything is working perfectly Grimmy Wimmy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed her face close to his, squishing her nose to his. "Nosey-nosey-nosey!" They both giggled.

* * *

Grumpy shivered in the crispy freezing night. He circled around the forest, extremely scared.

"Go-going into t-t-this forest was a terr-ible idea..." Grumpy said to himself, snow slithering down his coat by now. He trudged through the cold, not sure where he was going. Dark trees towered over him, and he felt very vulnerable. Grumpy made it to an area covered with footprints. Small footprints and bigger footprints lay on the snow, giving Grumpy the thought that someone was here. Grumpy decided to continue walking, and the view of the Gloom's manor appeared. Grumpy's eyebrows narrowed, and he immediately sensed something. He ran as fast as he could, slamming the Gloom's door, and to his surprise it was already opened.

Grumpy's eyes soften, and he peeked inside the Gloom's manor. He quietly entered, tip-toeing, until he almost slipped. He glanced down at his boots and scowled at the sight of all the ice covered on the bottoms. He kicked both boots off, and wandered around the Gloom's manor.

Grumpy didn't want to attract noise, he didn't know if the Glooms were in here. Instead of checking, he looked around for clues to see where Happy was possibly hidden. Grumpy searched through every area in the house, most of the items were completely useless to what Grumpy needed to find Happy; however, one item did stick out to him.

"Secret Shed- Dark Meadow 135 Avenue Bridge..." Grumpy read the words written on the notecard aloud. "... what the cheese-balls does that even mean?"

A loud _**CREEK**_ interrupted his thoughts. Grumpy saw Hilda and Grim open the front door in the corner of his eye. Startled beyond all belief, Grumpy dropped the notecard and hid under the table, desperately hoping they wouldn't spot him.

Grumpy heard Hilda yawn. "Ooh I'm tired, but so energetic and HAPPY! Get it Grim- **_Happy_**?"

Grim laughed, but due to him being so tired, the laughter sounded more like a mixture of a cough and a deep yawn. "Good one my darling..." Grim's eyes barely stayed open, his head felt heavy, and to Grumpy, it looked like he would pass out at any second.

"Let's get to bed, Grimmy-Wimmy." Hilda lifted her sore arms, and started up the stairs. Grim nodded.

"I'll be up there in just a second, Hildy." He told her, and Grim slowly wobbled towards the kitchen. Before he made it though, he tripped over Grumpy's red winter boots. Grumpy gasped underneath the table, hoping his cover wasn't blown. Grim looked at the boots, not realizing the shape and size of them, and laughed stupidly.

"Hey look, I found my baby shoes." He laughed to himself, as if he was drunk. "How adorab...-" Grim's face face-planted into the carpet as he fell into a deep sleep before he could finish his sentence.

As exhausted as Grumpy was, he didn't fall asleep like Grim and Hilda did. He cautiously slipped out from under the table, and grabbed his boots, scraping the ice off. Grumpy continued to look through the Gloom's manor. He searched the kitchen cupboards for suspicious items; food and soda cans were merely contained. Grumpy examined the bathroom, but only found soap and cleaning supplies. He even looked under the couch cushion, finding a dollar bill. Grumpy smiled smugly, taking the dollar.

Grumpy couldn't find anything else. The only thing that seemed to stand out was the notecard. He sighed.. He headed for the notecard, spotting it under the table he hid under. He grunted, feeling fatigue. His arms were sore, and he felt weaker than ever. Grumpy just wanted to lay down and fall into a deep slumber, he didn't even care if it were a coma. He just wanted out of this awful nightmare.

He crawled under the table, picking up the notecard, and automatically felt drained. He clutched the notecard close to his chest, and collapsed all together, falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Tension

Mr. Airall yawned loudly, and glanced around at his cheese shop. He held a broom, and silently swept all the cheese crumbs from under the bright red tables in his shop. He paused to look at his watch, and his tired eyes sprung out of his sockets in surprise. It was 11:55!- the latest Mr. Airall has stayed up in his shop. He quickly finished sweeping the floors and smiled up at his shop, all clean and sparkly. Suddenly, Dopey burst through the door, he howled in the air, crawling on his knees like a dog. Mr Airall jumped up two times his small dwarf size, and grumbled in distress at the sight he saw. Dopey brought in dirty snow, making his once-clean floors grimy all over again.

"Dopey!" Mr. Airall screeched, irritated and tired. "What did you do?"

Dopey stopped howling, and looked down at his mess. He smiled innocently at Mr. Airall; hoping he wouldn't get in trouble.

Suddenly, Doc rushed in, crunching the snow from under his shoes. "MR. AIRALL!" Doc yelped. "Have you seen Grumpy or Happy at all?"

Mr. Airall barley opened his eyes. "No..." He muttered, falling asleep on the spot, making Doc angry.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Doc spat, making Mr. Airall jump. "They've been out in the cold forever. They could be frozen! And it's all my fault..." Doc sighed, feeling immensely guilty. He stared at the ground for a while. Dopey whistled, standing up, and hugged Doc's side, trying to reassure him. Doc smiled up at Dopey. "Thanks Dopey."

Mr. Airall merely repeated himself. "Sorry, I haven't seen Grumpy nor Happy since this morning when Grumpy bought his daily cheeses. He hasn't been here since!"

Doc nodded slowly, knowing Mr. Airall was telling the truth. "Well, if you see any sight of them, please let us know."

Dopey and Doc left.

* * *

The snow crunched underneath Sneezy's black boots. "GRUMPY!" He screamed into the air, looking up everywhere. "HAPPY? Are either of you here?" He sneezed some snow out of the way, thinking that maybe Happy or Grumpy would be hiding under the snow.

Instead, Bashful was hiding under the snow. He peered up at Sneezy with big eyes. "I can't find em." Bashful sadly told him. Sneezy sighed.

"I can't either."

"Fellas, we looked all over Jollywood park..." Sleepy walked up behind them. "Let's go to the Queen's castle. Doc said if we couldn't find them here, we'd meet him up there."

Bashful and Sneezy both nodded, and ran towards Queen Delightful's castle where Doc and Dopey waited for the rest of them.

"Any luck?" Doc asked to Sneezy once they arrived.

"No," Sneezy responded.

Bashful walked up the Queen's tall, and very royal, golden castle door. "We have to warn her." Bashful said, trying to feel confident. He knocked on the door, waiting impatiently.

The door opened up gradually, setting sight of Lord Starchbottom, holding a very disapproving facial expression at the sight of Bashful. Bashful tried to enter the castle, but every time he'd try to get past Lord Starchbottom, Lord Starchy would get in front of Bashful, with the same annoyed expression.

Bashful narrowed his eyes, getting extremely grumpy. "Move it Bub! I-uh, WE- need to talk to Queen Delightful."

Lord Starchbottom didn't respond. He lifted one eyebrow, still glaring at Bashful, burning holes into Bashful's raw and bittery-pink face.

Bashful began to walk again, and Lord Starchbottom stood in front of Bashful again. Bashful grunted. "Starchy, we desperately NEED to let the Queen know about this, it's important...-"

"What? Hogging the Queen's attention and neglecting me is important? In what world? Besides, it's midnight. Go home and see her in the morning. I'm not letting any of you in."

Dopey whistled a bunch of angry phrases, pointing an aggressive finger at Lord Starchy.

"What is that dork saying?" Lord Starchbottom asked, getting annoyed.

Doc glanced over at Dopey. "Uh... well... I don't know how to put it into child-friendly words..."

"MOVE OVER STARCHY!" Sleepy yelled, causing a scene.

Lord Starchbottom scoffed. He smiled smugly.

"Bashful? Is that you?" A beautiful voice appeared from behind Starchy. Starchy turned around in shock.

"Queen Delightful, you're awake?" He stammered, awkwardly.

Queen Delightful walked up to the 5D and Starchy, smiling warmly at Bashful. She was wearing a pink, fuzzy robe. It was sparkly and had real gems sewed into the stitching. Bashful blushed at the Queen's pretty blonde hair and lovely deep brown eyes. He blushed at her soothing smile as well, getting locked her gaze, he almost felt like fainting. "He-hey Queen Delightful.~" He breathed, his heart fluttering.

Doc noticed Bashful falling in a trance and stormed up to Queen Delightful, anxious. "We need to talk! Happy and Grumpy got in a fight, and I technically caused it, but now Happy ran off crying! And Grumpy ran to find him- and now they're both lost! And now I don't know what to do! And now I'm freaking out! And now they could be... dead! And now I just need... a HUUUUUUGGGGG!" Doc babbled on and on, he felt like crying.

The Queen ran up to Doc, picking him up in her arms, and hugged him tightly. She then set him down, and bent down on one knee. "Now I need you to repeat all of that again, because the only thing I heard correctly was 'I just need a HUUUUUUUGGG!'."

Sneezy jumped to his friend's aid. "Happy and Grumpy got in a fight- and now they're missing!" He stated.

The Queen turned pale. She lifted her hand to her face in anguish. "Really? But... earlier today at the party...-"

"Yesterday your majesty." Starchbottom interrupted. "It's 12:13 right now..."

"Yesterday at the party- Happy told me everything was working great with him and Grumpy's teachings!"

"Well he lied." Doc sighed. "Oooh... its all my fault... I shouldn't of fought with Grumpy any longer than I did at the party. If I just let it go like Happy did, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Dopey whistled, sadly.

"No Doc, don't blame yourself." Sneezy said, touching Doc's shoulder. "No one is to blame."

Sleepy walked up to Queen Delightful. "Well, right now we just need to talk to someone super wise. Someone to help us with what to do. Someone who sees all!"

The Queen thought to herself for a bit, staring up at the sky. "Someone who sees all... someone who sees all... why does that sound familiar?"

Doc's mind sprung to life. "THE MAGIC MIRROR!" He shouted, startling Bashful a little. "Sorry Bash... but I know who "sees all". The magic mirror does! She's wise, smart, and probably knows EXACTLY where Grumpy and Happy are!"

The Queen smiled widely. "You're RIGHT! THAT'S where I heard that phrase." The Queen giggled a bit. "Alright, follow me, I'll lead all of you to the Magic Mirror!"

Everyone followed Queen Delightful, except for Starchy. He glared at Bashful with evil looking eyes. _That Bashful... thinks he can give "GOOGLY-EYES" to the Queen and act like he's her "NUMBER ONE ROYAL HELPER". Ugh- what universe does he live in? I wish he never existed. Or at the very least would stay away from the Queen. I'M her adviser, NOT some skittish cowardly fool who somehow thinks he's better than everyone else._

Lord Starchbottom rolled his eyes at the innocent look Bashful always seemed to have painted on his face. Then Lord Starchy decided to follow the Queen with the others.

* * *

Queen Delightful lead the 5D and Lord Starchy into the room where the Magic Mirror usually stayed in. A long, velvety red carpet reached to the entryway all the way to the Magic Mirror herself. Different colored elegant flags, with unique symbols on the flags, were placed on the top of the back wall. Queen Delightful clapped twice, and lights turned on, like they were magic. The lights were blindingly bright, especially for the 5D, who were now feeling sleepier than ever. Moments before they felt awake, but now they felt like they would collapse in any second.

"Oh Magic Mirror! We need you for just a sec!" Queen Delightful chanted sweetly.

The Magic Mirror's golden face appeared, she smiled at Queen Delightful. "Oh hello Queen Delightful! What ever are you doing so late?"

Everyone's beady eyes glanced down at Doc. Doc looked at everyone with an inelegant stare, and eventually opened his mouth. "We lost Grumpy and Happy-" Doc told her, plainly.

The Magic Mirror hardly showed any sign of a reaction. She smiled a portentous grin. "I know that."

"WHAT?" Doc screamed, his teeth grinding. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHERE ARE THEY?"

The Magic Mirror rolled her eyes. "Grumpy is safe, for what it seems right now; Happy, however, is locked somewhere _secret_. His heart is broken, not only from the icy cold, but also because he feels his true love hates him. Happy is stuck in denial until his true love admits the feelings Happy so rightfully deserves."

"'his true love'... Happy never talked about having a crush on someone. What are you talking about?" Doc rubbed his aching forehead, a huge migraine growing. "Does he have a crush on someone we don't know? Does he have a crush on the Queen?"

Bashful's attention flung at The Queen's direction when hearing Doc's last question.

"No.. no no, in fact, Happy loves someone who... well- Someone who's the least likely person you'd think he would, considering the strange personality difference and all." Magic Mirror laughed.

"Who is it then? Does Happy secretly love Lord Starchbottom?"

Starchbottom scrunched is nose in disgust. "What?" He asked, quite confused and weirded out.

"If you REALLY know where they are, just tell us!"

"Look-" The Mirror said, feeling sassy. "-I can't tell you exactly what's going on. I tell thing's with my own rules: I use rhymes and riddles, and you have to use your big brain of yours to figure this stuff out! I WILL tell you THIS though; The Glooms ARE part of Happy's disappearance."

"Of course! The Glooms." Sneezy said, adding emphasis on 'the Glooms' to show how much they despised them. "We have to go to their manor and stop this once and for all!" Sneezy shouted.

"Wait." The Mirror calmly said. "I know you all want to save your friends; and trust me, you will. But you can't now. Wait until morning. You need the energy and strength to fight off the Glooms. It's too late to go out now, you need sleep."

Sleepy, ironically lifted a tender fist. "I'm not tir...- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." He snored.

"Please listen to me." The Magic Mirror said with a sigh. "I really would like Happy and Grumpy back, despite Happy's annoying singing and Grumpy's sarcastic remarks, without them the 7D isn't... the 7D. Now go to bed, and quickly. It's almost 1:00 in the morning! You too, Queen Delightful."

The Queen nodded, smiling.

"Goodnight, 5D."

The Magic Mirror's face disappeared, dissolving slowly.

Bashful yawned. "Can we stay here and sleep? I don't have the energy to go home in the freezing weather. Also, sleeping at our cottage will only make me think of Happy and Grumpy more."

Dopey nodded, agreeing with Bashful 100%

"Ok." The Queen said. "Just this once. And Bashful- you can sleep with me if you'd like."

Bashful's eyes widened. "Oh really? Thats... wow... um..." He stumbled towards the Queen, feeling like fainting, both from the exciting thought of cuddling with the Queen and because he was extremely tired. Lord Starchbottom merely grunted, facing the opposite direction.

They all found different areas of the castle to relax and snooze it, gaining energy to save their friends in the morning.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY: MORNING**

Grumpy's arms and legs felt stiff. He tried standing up, but hit his head on the bottom of the table. "OUCH!" He yelled, not realizing he was still in the Gloom's manor. He rubbed the top of his head. "Grrr... why does EVERYTHING have to HATE ME!"

Grumpy suddenly heard a feminine British voice. "Grim, was that you?"

Grumpy suddenly remembered what happened the day before. He held his mouth in shock, praying that Hilda nor Grim would dare to look under the table.

"What was me?" Grim asked, playing with a sock puppet.

Hilda stood up, staring into his beady black eyes. "Grim... put the puppet down."

Grim stared at the puppet and then looked up at his wife with big, sad eyes. "But my Hildy-Wildy, Mr. SockingTon didn't do anything! He just wants to play, don't you Mr. SockingTon?" Grim asked the sock puppet. Then, with his hand, Grim made the puppet talk in a fake childish voice. "Yeah I do!"

Hilda rolled her eyes. "I swear I heard someone Grim. I though I heard a very _**GRUMPY**_ voice." Hilda turned towards the table, walking up to it, about to lift the tablecloth, until Grim jumped up next to Hilda.

"HILDA!" Grim shouted in Hilda's ear, making her jump. "Mr. SockingTon LOVES peanut butter n' jelly sandwiches!" Grim picked up a sandwich with his free hand and shoved the sandwich in Mr. SockingTon's 'mouth'. "See?" Grim said, squishing the peanut butter and jelly together, making the inside of Mr. SockingTon's mouth a gross purpleish-brown color. Hilda cringed at the sight and smell.

"EW! YUCKY-YUCK-YUCK!" Hilda screeched, throwing her arms in the air in a squeamish way. "STOP doing THAT GRIM!"

Grim just laughed at his poor wife's reaction.

Hilda rolled her eyes for what seemed like the tenth time this morning, and entered her bathroom. "I'M TAKING A SHOWER GRIM!" She yelled at him. "Once I'm done... we can visit that _secret shed_."

 _Secret shed?_ Grumpy thought to himself. _Why does that sound familiar?_

Grumpy looked down and found the notecard and dollar he stole from the Gloom's. He picked up both of them, but paid the most attention to the notecard, which had an address WITH secret shed written on it.

 _Could that have something to do with... Happy?_ Grumpy continued to think, he couldn't think in the cramped environment he was stuck in. He peeked out of his hiding place, only slightly, checking around his surroundings. Hilda was in the bathroom, merrily taking a shower, and Grim was playing with Mr. SockingTon, the crystal ball sat next to him, but thankfully wasn't awake. Grumpy cautiously slid out from under the table, softly tip-toeing towards the door. Grumpy was right at the door, but before he could silently turn the knob to make a run for it, the crystal ball lite up to life, startling Grumpy almost to death. Grumpy slyly, but not very skillfully, took cover from behind the dark purple couch Grim was laying on.

"Heya, Grim, why can't you trust atoms?" The crystal ball smirked, waiting for Grim to reply.

"Welllllll... I don't know... why?"

"Because they make up everything!"

Grim laughed loudly. "IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT AN ATOM IS!" Grim laughed, tears developed in his eyes he laughed so much. The crystal ball started laughing too, closing his eyes for a while.

Grumpy thought that would give him a chance to escape. He quickly stumbled toward the door, and swung the door open quickly, making a little bit too much noise. Grim and the crystal ball heard the door creak, and faced Grumpy, both faces filled with shock.

"The grouchy-dwarf has been here?" Grim quivered.

"THE WHOLE NIGHT?" The crystal ball shouted.

Grumpy's eyes widened, and he ran out, slamming the door behind him shut, rushing through the snowy hills to find the secret shed.

"GRIM! You GOTTA go after him!" The crystal ball yelped. "He could've over-heard you and Hildy's conversation about... you know... HAPPY!"

Grim shuddered at the thought of Grumpy saving Happy, them both skipping gleefully back to Jollywood to celebrate Christmas happily. Hilda's plan would be ruined! Hilda burst through the bathroom door, a light blue towel wrapped around her body and a smaller blue towel wrapped around her pink hair. "WHAT DID I OVERHEAR?" She shrieked.

Grim and the crystal ball winced at Hilda's face; she looked immensely angry, her eyebrows twitched, her pupils over-sized. Her eyes were like sharp knives cutting at her husband's throat. Thank God the crystal ball didn't have a throat.

Hilda slammed her fist angrily on the table the crystal ball sat on, he rolled a bit at the sudden force. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS!" Hilda screamed at the ball.

"L-l-l-look Hildy.. I-I-I had NO IDEA that Grumpy was..." The ball stammered, his eyes flinging in every direction. "Uh-ehh I was napping for... for energy and uh, um I didn't know you guys left the door unlocked otherwise I would've... uh,uhm..."

Hilda picked up the ball, glaring at him even harder.

"P-p-PLEASE don't drop me. I BEG OF YOU Hildy..." The ball said, glancing at the wooden floor. One little slip up, and if Hilda dropped him, he would smash into a million pieces, ending his life right then and there.

Hilda shook the ball, causing him to get very dizzy. "OOOH IF ONLY I COULD DROP YOU AND GET AWAY WITH IT, THAT WOULD BE A DREAM OF MINE!" She slammed the ball down on the table where he sat before, causing the ball to chip just barley. The crystal ball didn't say anything though. He knew if he did; Hilda would only hurt him more.

"AND YOU GRIM, GO GET HIM!" Hilda screamed, pointing outside at Grumpy's footprints.

"YES MA'AM!" Grim replied, saluting her. He rushed to his wooden magic broom, and started out to make it to the secret shed before Grumpy.

Hilda stormed up the stairs. "W-what about you?" The ball asked, skittishly.

"Oh, I'm just about to go, I JUST NEED TO GET DRESSED!" She yelled, clutching her fists at the ball.

"Yes, yes I agree!" The ball said, trying not to get into any more fighting. "Well, see ya later, Hildy!" He said, and his face disappeared in thin air.

* * *

Grumpy pounded at the metal door. _Is this even it?_

He re-read the notecard in his mind. _Yep, this should be the place..._ Grumpy thought to himself.

"Happy?" Grumpy yelled at the door, hoping for an answer or a muffle or a scream OR SOMETHING- but nothing came out from the other side.

Grumpy wasn't real sure if this was the correct place or not, but he didn't care. It was obvious the Glooms didn't want him to be here for unexplained reasons, and it probably has to do with Happy, considering last year's plan the Glooms tried achieving. Taking over Jollywood by sucking the joy out of every dwarf during Christmas, and then taking over the castle. Of course it didn't work, Happy contained so much joy, the machine exploded everywhere. But Grumpy was afraid that now, since Happy was depressed, maybe the Glooms COULD take over the kingdom, especially if their plan worked.

And Grumpy wouldn't let that happen.

Grumpy walked back a few feet, and rammed into the door. The side lock broke off, and Grumpy fell, managing to enter the secret shed. He looked up, his heart breaking at what he saw.

Happy was chained down, his writs were burning red where the chains cut down. Happy looked up at Grumpy with weary eyes.

"Oh... Happy..." Grumpy muttered, starting to feel tears develop in his eyes as well.

Happy glanced at something behind Grumpy and opened his mouth in shock, unable to speak or point at the thing behind Grumpy. Grumpy slowly turned around, face to face with a towering, mad Hildy Gloom. Her teeth gritted together, grinding. "Hello... GRUMPSTER!" She snatched his arm and pulled him towards the cell where Happy was. Her nails cut into Grumpy's skin, making him yelp.

Grumpy pulled back with all his might, actually managing to break free from her grip. He started out for the door, but Grim flew in on his broom with his magic wand.

Grumpy was stuck in the middle of Grim and Hilda Gloom. Hilda grabbed him again. "LET GO OF ME! LET HAPPY FREE AS WELL!" Grumpy grunted, his arms hurting as Hilda squeezed them even harder.

Hilda Gloom threw Grumpy in the cell as well, Grumpy struggled in her grip, trying to stop her, but eventually gave up. "At least let Happy go! He's already been through enough!"

Hilda smiled smugly. She walked over to Happy and with the key, unlocked his chains, exchanging them from Happy's wrists and putting them onto Grumpy's instead. "You're right." She said. "Now have fun!" Hilda said in a sing-song voice, taking delight with their misery. She locked the cage door as well, and then ran out of the room, laughing manically.

"Happy I'm so so sorry..."

Happy was facing away from Grumpy, his eyes glued to the musky floor. Happy then looked straight into Grumpy's eyes, and it was a terrifying sight.

All hope was lost from Happy's eyes. Tears were on the edge of slipping down his face once again:

All the excitement from Christmas. Gone.

All the joy usually held in his smile. Gone.

All of it was replaced with fear.

And it was all Grumpy's fault.


	6. Expect The Unexpected

The yellow sun shone over the mountain tops, turning Jollywood bright once again. It was 7:00; early in the morning. Queen Delightful always woke up early. Her angelic eyes opened up slowly, turning to the side Bashful slept on, she calmly shook Bashful's shoulders.

"Bashy.~ You gotta wake up." She said, sweetly.

Bashful opened his eyes, stretching his tiny arms, he suddenly realized where he was. He started blushing like crazy. "Wha.. what? What happened?"

Queen Delightful giggled. "You guys have to save Happy and Grumpy!"

Bashful suddenly jumped in the air, throwing the blankets to the side of him. "Oh no! We didn't oversleep... did we?"

Queen Delightful shook her head to say no. "You should get going now though."

Bashful ran, accelerating towards his friends, he skidded over to them. "WAKE UP EVERYONE!" He shrieked.

Dopey fell off the table he was sleeping on, Sneezy and Sleepy were snuggling together, and they quickly separated when hearing Bashful's warning. Doc zipped his head up to face an anxious Bashful. Starchbottom came out of his room, glaring around at everyone.

"So you just woke up, huh?"

Bashful narrowed his eyes at Starchbottom. "We'll find Happy and Grumpy."

Lord Starchbottom scoffed. "Christmas is tomorrow, Bashful. You better hurry up."

Queen Delightful entered the room, and noticing the argument, she got between it. "Lord Starchbottom, why don't you go with them? It'll be a very fun experience! You and Bashful might even get along!"

Doc snickered under his breath but quickly covered it up with a cough once Starchbottom glared at him.

"Oh won't you please help them Starchy? Pleeeeeasee?" The Queen begged, pouting straight at Lord Starchbottom. He glanced around at the 7D whom were looking up at him with big eyes, questioning what he'd do. Lord Starchbottom grunted. Crossing his arms, he sighed.

"Fiiiiinnne..."

"Yayzies!" Queen Delightful beamed. Holding the largest smile ever, she wrapped her arms around Starchbottom's neck, squeezing him tight.

Doc softly smiled, despite not liking Starchbottom, he was willing to give him a chance. "Alright everyone, grab your jackets, coats, gloves, scarves and boots! Because we're going on one frightening adventure."

* * *

Grumpy stared into Happy's eyes. He couldn't say anything. What could he say? Happy was on the edge, sad and scared, depressed and worried. It was all Grumpy's fault. He hated himself for it.

Happy turned away, closing his eyes in frustration.

Grumpy sighed deeply. He wobbled on his feet uncomfortably due to the musky ground and the heavy metal chains cutting into his wrists, pulling him down.

"Happy... I'm so so sorry this happened..." Grumpy started.

Happy didn't budge. He kept his back facing Grumpy. Grumpy felt like crying, but somehow didn't.

"I know you probably hate me now, and I don't blame you. I've been a serious jerk to all my friends, mainly you, and I don't know why. But we have to escape. The Glooms are planning to take over Jollywood!"

Grumpy was hoping for Happy to spring into action or at least respond to him, but Grumpy was left with no reaction. Grumpy's shoulders slouched down. The chains were weighing him down terribly, so filled with sadness and muscle strain, he sat down on the dusty metal floor, hope drained out of him.

It was time Grumpy confessed... how he really felt about Happy. Grumpy didn't hate Happy, he truly cared for him, some would say love him.

"Ok Happy, I have to admit something." Grumpy whispered. "I really really really really care about you."

Happy glanced over his shoulder at Grumpy. "R-r-really?" He sniffled.

"Of course I do. I know you know me as a grump, and I am, but... everything about you is amazing. You're a thoughtful dwarf, and despite your small size, you have a ginormous heart inside you. You are selfless in every way, trying to make everyone smile. Without you, there would be no hope in the 7D. You're the glue that holds us together- and... I can't believe I'm saying this... but... I really like your songs."

Happy turned around to face Grumpy, his mouth agaped in shock that Grumpy would admit such a thing.

"I'm not kidding Hap. Your songs lighten my mood, even though I act as if I'm annoyed by them, I'm really not. Your songs are... great." Grumpy paused, getting caught in Happy's gaze. Grumpy smiled tenderly at Happy. "We miss ya, Hap."

Without saying anything, Happy rushed over to Grumpy, wrapping his arms around Grumpy's neck. Happy nuzzled his face into Grumpy's long beard. Grumpy blushed, trying, and failing, to hide it.

"For a happy guy... you sure do cry a lot..." Grumpy stating, still flustered, looking down at Happy hugging him.

Happy glanced up at Grumpy with shining eyes, a smile was spread on his face. "I'm crying happy tears!"

Grumpy nodded, his face still pink. "That's... good..."

* * *

The 5D, including Starchy, raced their way through the cold weather on a sleigh Queen Delightful generously let them borrow. Giselle, Grumpy's pet goat was helping by carrying the sleigh up the mountains to the Glooms manor.

Giselle galloped through the snow, going pretty fast considering how much snow lay piled.

Eventually, the Glooms manor was in sight. Giselle went to a full blown stop, making everyone on the sleigh fall off, falling on each other in a cartoony way.

"Ouch! Giselle..." Sneezy yelled, angrily. He shot an offended glare at Giselle, but the goat merely baaed, plastering a nervous smile.

Everyone got up and took a look through the Glooms window, to reveal...

Nothing.

The lights were turned off, everything was dark and even Gloomier than ever.

"Today isn't Gloomy Day... is it?" Sleepy asked Doc.

"No... I don't think anyone is IN there." Doc replied, staring through the stained glass.

Dopey whistled to say ((What do we do?))

Doc shrugged, but Sneezy had an idea.

"MOVE AWAY FELLAS!" Sneezy exclaimed, taking the feather that rest on his hat, he clutches it, and rubs it against the tip of his nose. Suddenly, his nose slowly jerks up. "Ahh-Ahh-ACHOOO!" He sneezed right at the door, making the hinges fall off and the door slammed down.

Sleepy smiled a cute smile over at Sneezy. "We call him Sneezy for a reason." Sleepy said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Focus 7D!" Shouted Doc.

"5D."

"Shut up, Sleepy."

The 5D ran into the manor, screaming like maniacs. Starchbottom sighed, facepalming himself.

"WHERE ARE YA, GLOOMS?!" Sneezy shouted to the sky.

"IT'S TIME TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" Bashful shrieked.

Lord Starchbottom finally followed them inside. "Guys- guys- they don't seem to BE here at the moment." Starchbottom noted, thinking logically.

"That's because they aren't." A voice appeared behind them, and everyone jumped up in surprise. Turning around, they came face-to-face with the Crystal Ball.

Doc gritted his teeth at the ball, and pointing an aggressive finger, Doc shouted, "Where is Grumpy and Happy?"

The Crystal Ball laughed. "You think I can just TELL YA? No way smarty-pants. If you didn't already know, I'm kinda sorta on the Glooms side. I can't betray them, especially Hildy. Hildy's already used me as a bowling ball one time, I can't risk being used as one another time! She almost broke me yesterday too! You see that little chip right there in the corner of me... right there..."

"You have no corners, you are a CIRCLE for crying out loud!" Doc said, impatiently.

"Are you stalling because you're afraid?" Bashful challenged.

"Afraid? Afraid of what? Five midgets and Lord Starchybutt. PSHH I'm not scared of you."

Lord Starchbottom looked takenaback. "It's Lord StarchBOTTOM."

The Crystal Ball rolled his eyes. "Same difference. Hey; what does a clock do when it's hungry?"

The 5D and Starchbottom glance around at each other simultaneously, with a mix of an awkward and disgusted facial expression.

"IT'S GOES BACK FOUR SECONDS!"

Sleepy forcefully picked up the Crystal Ball, Sneezy walked up to the ball, facing it with an angry expression. "If you don't tell us where Happy and Grumpy are, I'll sneeze ya so far away, you'll wish Hilda dropped you years ago!" Sneezy threatened, reaching for the feather on his hat.

The Crystal ball's eyes widen, but he still managed to keep his cool. "Hehe, jeez allergy kid, I didn't know clock jokes offended you so much. I guess you could say, Sneezy's not with the TIMES!"

The ball laughed maniacally.

Sneezy's eyes narrowed, he was now getting really angry, and all the 7D knew that once Sneezy got mad, he'd sneeze you to an entire different galaxy. "THAT'S IT!" Sneezy boomed in volume, actually freaking the Crystal Ball out for once, "HERE GOES NOTHING!" He snatched his feather, and was about to tickle his nose, until the ball screeched.

"OK ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Wow kid, I didn't know you could get so short-tempered." The ball took a deep breath.

"Now tell us." Sleepy said, still holding the ball.

The ball looked down at the ground, feeling defeated, he finally answered. "Happy and Grumpy are locked in the secret shed."

The 5D and Starchbottom glanced around at each other in unison, just like before.

"Stop joking around, ball." Starchbottom spat.

"What? I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! It's a secret shed no one except Hilda and Grim know about! I'm telling the truth, really. It exists!"

"If so, tell us where it is." Doc said, glaring holes in the ball.

The Crystal ball glanced around. "That would be great.. if I actually knew where it was located...-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE SECRET SHED IS?!"

"I JUST told ya, only Grim and Hilda know! They never told me because neither of them trust me, and I can tell why now..." The Ball answered, automatically feeling guilty for betraying Hilda like this.

"Dopey, sniff around for Grumpy's and Happy's scent." Doc demanded. Dopey responded by saluting and sniffed all around the Glooms house.

The Ball squinted in disgust. "Uggh... yuck..." Lord Starchbottom looked over at the Ball. "Don't worry... you're not the only one who thinks it's disgusting..."

Dopey continued to sniff around, until he made it to a dollar bill laying underneath a table. Dopey whistled excitedly, holding the dollar bill the air.

"Dopey says he smells Grumpy's scent!" Doc exclaimed. Everyone rushed over to Dopey, taking the dollar from him to inspect it. "Can you track Grumpy's scent from here?"

Dopey nodded widely.

Bashful came from behind Doc. "Doc..." He muttered.

"Yes, Bash?" Doc asked, turning to face his timid friend.

"I'm going to stay here and question the Ball." Bashful said, curiosity and suspicion was all the emotions Bashful held for the Crystal Ball.

Doc lay his hand on Bashful's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Are you sure Bash? I don't want you to get hurt...-"

"Don't worry Doc," Bashful cut him off. "I'm not the one who'll get hurt."

The Ball laughed nervously. "See ya later, folks!" His face disappeared in thin air.

Bashful rolled his eyes, and Doc headed outside with the 4D, including Starchy. They jumped back on the sleigh, and Dopey helped pull the sleigh along with Giselle, for those two were the only ones who could follow Grumpy's scent.

* * *

Happy was shivering all over. His teeth chattered abnormally loud, and the sight of poor Happy made Grumpy sick inside. Grumpy stood up, took off his coat and wrapped it around Happy like he was a dwarf burrito ((how cute!))

Happy smiled up at Grumpy. "Y-you d-ddidn't have to do-o that..." Happy stammered.

"Don't make me feel guilty." Grumpy replied.

Silence engulfed the two for a long while. It was too much to even open up their mouths. Since it was so freezing, it felt as if both their jaws were stuck together. It took a painful amount of effort to pry their jaws apart just to inhale and/or exhale.

Eventually, Happy glanced over at Grumpy with a tiny grin. "Soooo... you love my singing?"

Grumpy rolled his eyes. "I said "LIKE" not "LOVE"..."

"I beg to differ!"

"Even if I did, Hap, why should it matter?"

"Because I'm gonna sing right now!"

"Oooh... great..."

"Twinkle twinkle little star...-" Happy began, but was interrupted by Grumpy.

"Why that song? There are literally no stars out!"

"You're my star." Happy flirted.

Grumpy blushed. "Shut up."

"Ok fine, I'll sing something different." Happy looked up, thinking for a while.

"Instead, how about we play a game?" Grumpy said, facing Happy.

"Oooh! Fun!"

"It's called The Quiet Game."

"Awwh.." Happy whined. "That game is soooooo boring."

"If you win," Grumpy continued, "I'll let you do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

Happy's eyes brightened with joy. "REALLY?!"

"Yes."

"OK!"

Everything was quiet once again, for a good couple of 12 seconds until...

"Looks like I lost, YAY!" Happy giggled.

Grumpy groaned. "Whhhhyyyy..."

"YAY! You lost too!" Happy hugged Grumpy's side, playfully.

Grumpy heard Happy's stomach growl, and Happy suddenly winced in pain. "What was that?" Grumpy asked, worried.

Happy giggled nervously. "Would it be bad if... I told you... I haven't eaten... nor drank anything.. since... yesterday?"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah-well, what did you expect?" Happy asked Grumpy, serious.

A voice appeared from behind them.

"Expect the unexpected... that's my motto."


	7. The New Queen

**((I'ght, before this begins, I just wanted to put it out there that I support Jolly Royals a lot more than Queen of Hearts, but for this FanFict I decided to add more QoHs material. But since I've grown to like JRs a bit, I decided to change the ending of this story just a little. I still think Queen of Hearts is cute; just not as good a ship as Jolly Royals is. Also if I make a sequel to this, there will be more Jolly Royals stuff but idk if I'll make a sequel lol who knows.))**

* * *

Bashful kept tapping on the Crystal Ball, annoying him greatly.

The ball finally awoke, for the 40th time since Bashful started tapping. "I WON'T SHOW YOU, SO STOP BEING ANNOYING!"

Bashful pouted, he sat on the purple couch, his cheeks resting on his fists, it was obvious Bashful was bored. Bashful then smiled smugly. "Heyyy Crystal...~" He chanted, picking up the couch cushions.

The ball rolled his eyes, looking over at Bashful he screamed, "WHAT DO YA WANT?"

Bashful started throwing the couch cushions everywhere, creating a large mess.

"HEY-HEY-HEY, what are you DOING?"

Bashful laughed, pausing to talk to the Ball he said, "If you won't show me what Hilda and Grim are doing, I'll wreck this house and she'll think YOU did it!"

"Well that's a dumb idea." The ball stated. "I don't have any hands, Hilda will know I didn't break anything."

Bashful stopped throwing the pillows, but this time he angrily raced towards the ball. "I'll drop you if you don't tell me what Hilda is planning."

"Look- HIDER BOY- let me give ya a little tip. What day is it tomorrow?"

Bashful scrunched his nose up in confusion, but answered the Ball anyway. "Uhhh.. the 25th of December, aka: Christmas."

"What ELSE is tomorrow?"

Bashful opened his mouth to answer, instead of a correct answer, all what managed to fling out of his mouth was an unintelligible "Uhhhh" sound.

The Crystal Ball cringed in annoyance. "TOMORROW IS ALSO GLOOMY DAY! GLOOMY DAY!" He growled.

"Oooooohhh-" Bashful gaped.

"YEAH. OH." The Ball retorted.

Bashful was still confused. "B- W- How come Hilda and Grim wanted Happy so bad if tomorrow's Gloomy Day?"

"Why don't you put two-and-two together and realize what happened last Gloomy Day? Remember? Happy ruined the Gloom's plan." The Ball continued to babble, getting carried away. "That's why they decided to dwarfnap Happy so he couldn't interfere with their machine. And since Hilda was so impatient with everything, she and Grim left early this morning to get a head start sucking the joy out of everyone. Luckily before you midgets could get here."

Bashful sprung up in surprise. "WHHHHUTT!" He yelped.

The Ball suddenly realized exactly what he said. His irritated expression dissolved into a bewildered look of distress. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "IGNORE EVERYTHING I JUST SAID; ESPECIALLY THE LAST PART!"

Bashful thought to the situation the Queen had to have been in right now. Queen Delightful- could be all alone with the Glooms. Queen Delightful could be zapped to death by Hilda. Maybe Queen Delightful has all her joy sucked out of her! Maybe Queen Delightful is trying her hardest to fight off the Glooms, but the desperate attempts aren't working! Maybe, just maybe, the Queen solemnly gave up her crown, handing it to Hilda, and wishing-no...- praying!- that a miracle would happen.

Bashful made a sharp EEKKK! shriek. He rushed outside, leaving a unhappy, screaming Crystal Ball. Bashful carried his small legs through the acers of snow, following the sleigh markings, up to the Secret Shed.

* * *

"DOC!" Happy and Grumpy cried. Happy ran up to the steel bars, squeezing onto them, carelessly. Even though the bars were cold as ice, all what mattered to Happy was to finally see his friends again!

Doc, Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Lord Starchbottom ran in, taking in the horrible sight they saw.

"I'm so sorry this happened." Doc plunged forward. "It's all my fault...-"

"No it's not!" Grumpy cut him off. "It's all my fa...-"

"No!" Happy exclaimed. "It's MY fault."

Sneezy rolled his eyes. "No one cares who's fault it is, right now we just need to get you two outta there!"

Grumpy nodded. "Yeah... as FUN as it is having my arms lose blood circulation..." Grumpy said sarcastically, glancing down at the chains on his wrists. "...Sneezy is right."

Doc walked up to the steel crate, examining it closely. "Hmmm... it seems like we'll need a key to open this..."

"I know Hilda left a key in here somewhere... but I don't remember..." Happy responded, trying to be helpful.

"Well aren't you helpful?" Starchbottom grumbled, rudely.

Doc shot a glare at Starchbottom. Happy suddenly lunged backward, wincing in pain, Happy fell down, holding his stomach in agony.

Grumpy stared at Happy filled with worry. "H-h-Happy are you ok?" Grumpy stammered, scared half to death.

Happy tried to turn to Grumpy, but stopped midway and winced again.

"What's wrong with him?" Doc asked.

"He told me he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday!" A shaky Grumpy told Doc.

Doc narrowed his eyes. "Oh those Glooms WILL pay. Everyone, look around. We HAVE to find that key and bust you guys out."

Everyone around Doc nodded, determination filled inside them, and each of them began searching. Unfortunately, Sneezy took one step inside the Secret Shed, and disaster stroke. All the dust entered the rim of his nose, and his nose perked up. Sneezy's eyes began to water greatly, and he shuddered in different positions as he sniffled. "Ahhh Ahhh AHHH..."

"Oh no." Grumpy muttered.

"AAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOO!" Sneezy blasted a sneeze, flinging his body outside in the snow. The access dust from the Secret Shed rose in the air, flying everywhere. The gang shut their eyes, rubbing them harshly due to all the dust.

"Sneezy..." Doc said, his fists clenched tightly as he rubbed his eyes, "you should probably stay outside..."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but still managed to keep looking, despite their eyes bloodshot from the dust that affected their sight.

Happy walked up to Grumpy, who was shaking from the cold. "I know you gave this to me," Happy said, taking off Grumpy's coat, "but you need it more than I do right now." Happy wrapped Grumpy's coat around him the best he could, but it was very difficult considering the chains on Grumpy's wrists. Grumpy softly smiled.

"Thanks Hap."

Lord Starchbottom wandered, disgusted by the condition the Secret Shed was in. Doc was also disgusted, but he tried not to show it. Dopey pinched his nose, breathing through his mouth. Sleepy glanced around, his mouth agaped in awe at how musky the Shed really was. "How do you breathe in here, without losing your mind?" Sleepy quietly asked, but no one answered. They were too involved in trying to find the key.  
Outside, Sneezy scuffed his boots all around the snow, making a crunching sound to his boredom. As Sneezy continued to shuffle, the snow moved out of the doorway to reveal a mat. Sneezy tilted his head to the side. Lifting the mat up, to his surprise, there lay the key.

"HEY GUYS!" Sneezy yelled, grabbing his fellow friend's attention. "I found the key!" He waved the key back and forth in the air, like it was the most prized possession. And at the time, it was.

Doc smiled, brightly. "Good job Sneezy!"

"Yeah, Sneeze-man, high four!" Sleepy said, giving Sneezy a "high-four".

Lord Starchbottom even smiled. He gave Sneezy a thumbs up. "Nice work!" He said, bringing delight to Sneezy.

"Yeaaah... I'm pretty awesome." Sneezy said in a nasally-conjested voice.

Doc took the key, unlocked the crate, and unlocked Grumpy's chains, to Grumpy's pleasure.

"FREE AGAIN!" Grumpy shouted, massaging his wrists from the terrible pain he received. "Ooh... did I say that out loud?" He asked, awkwardly.

Happy giggled. "Noooo..." He responded with a teasing grin.

"Hey, guys, Bashful is coming up here..." Sneezy, who was still chilling outside, **((haha, get it? Chillin'?))** told everyone.

Bashful rushed up the hill, breathing heavily, he skidded to a perpetious stop. "THE QUEEN! HILDA! JOY! GLOOMY DAY!" Bash screamed. Saying he's hyperventilating would be an understatement.

"What about the Queen?" Bashful immediately caught Lord Starchbottom's attention.

Bashful took a couple deep breaths. As he exhale, he exclaimed. "THE GLOOMS ARE TAKING OVER JOLLYWOOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!" Bashful's arms flung in all kinds of directions, rapidly.

Everyone perked up. "Well, we gotta go!" Grumpy said. He went outside to be greeted with Giselle. His eyes started tearing up at the sight of his sweet goat.

"Giselle!" He yelled with excitement, running up to her, giving her a ginormous hug.

"Awwww... Grumpy, that's sweet." Happy gushed. Grumpy just ignored that comment.

"Yeah, yeah, we can have a family reunion later, we need to save the Queen!" Lord Starchbottom demanded. Everyone followed what he said. Getting on the sleigh, Dopey and Giselle pulled them through the snow once again.

* * *

"MUWHAHA!" Hilda laughed, maniacally. She jumped right at a group of townsfolk. Their terrified expressions brought happiness to Hilda. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Hilda chanted, clutching onto the machine. She flicked a switch, and watched as everyone's joy slowly died down  
The once before happy townsfolk were now merely lifeless and grey.

Both figuratively and literally.

"Grimmy!" Hilda hopped in the air with joy. "That's the last of them! Now let's go ruin Queenie-Bo Beenie's life FOREVER!"

Grim smiled at his wife's burst of joy. _This_ is what he wanted. He wanted his lovable trouble maker to get what she wanted. This was the best Christmas present ever.

Even though they only celebrated Gloomy Day, why not break the rules a bit?

Hilda stormed up to the Queen's castle. Joy sparkled in Hilda's eyes as she threw the machine into her husband's arms, Grim **((barley))** caught it. Hilda reached for her wand. She shot a blast of blue magic at the door, breaking it effortlessly. Queen Delightful gasped, holding her soft hand to her open mouth, she stood there in shock.

"Well-well-well, little Queenie's having trouble with her look... you little semi-demi-mini-Queen." Hilda mocked. She used her wand yet again, zapping her magic at the Queen. Queen Delightful ducked, the burst of energy left a black and grey ash on the back wall.

"YEAH! Hilda would rather be SHINY!" Grim chuckled, thinking he was a back up singer of some sort.

Hilda rolled her eyes at her dorky husband. "Stop it with the references, Grimmy." She told him, breaking the fourth wall. "NOW HAND ME THE CROWN!"

The Queen rapidly shook her head. "No... NEVER!"

Hilda smirked. "There's NO reason for you to be Queen anymore!"

The Queen, with tears at the edge of her eyes, narrowed them, trying to stay calm. "Give me three reasons, Hilda, on why I should give up my crown!"

"I can give you ten!" Hilda accepted her challenge.

"Number 1: Everyone out there is JOYLESS. No one has Christmas spirit, for I sucked out each and everyone's little piece of happiness."  
"Number 2: Happy and Grumpy are stuck somewhere private, where NO ONE will find them. They'll be stuck there with no food or water, leaving them to DIE of starvation, but of course THIRST may come first."  
"Number 3: NO ONE loves you. I mean, do you REALLY think someone out there cares for you? The little childish, dumb, naive Queenie? Starchbottom only PRETENDS to care for you... I mean, he wouldn't want to lose his job, would he? And Bashful? HA! Bashful doesn't LOVE you. He merely has a lustful attraction towards you. "  
"Number 4: The rest of the 5D will go INSANE without their cheerful crooner and grouchy- but smart- companion. Therefore they are USELESS as well!"  
"Number 5: If you don't give up your crown, we'll zap, not only you to death, but your precious little pests as well. Sir AnnoyALot will be nothing but a Sir AshALot. And Squire Peckington will no longer squawk. The only thing Mr. Featherbrain will be used for is a nice Quill for my autobiography, which hopefully will be finished this weekend but ugh... writing really hurts my hands..."  
"Number 6: Once your little pests are dead, I might as well zap you as well. Good Queen of Cats, I'd love to get rid of one of your nine lives and then dry beat the other eight just for my pleasure."

Hilda paused. "Hmmm, how many was that, Grimmy?"

Grim laughed. "You know I can't count past three, my darling." He told her as he stupidly held up two fingers.

Hilda rolled her eyes, but looked back at Queen Delightful. "Eh... I seem to have forgot my place. Oh well... your simple minded brain must've already got my point. Hand over the crown."

Queen Delightful let tears stream down her face. Her sweet eyes held no more wisdom, no more hope. She weakly lifted her beautiful tall and pink crown off her head, Squire Peckington sat in. The parrot squawked in sadness as this interaction was going on. He quickly flew out her hat, and closed his eyes, sadly.

Hilda squealed like a teapot as she was handed the crown. She cautiously placed the crown on her head, happiness swept over Hilda instantly. "YES! YES YES YES! OVER THREE YEARS, AND I'VE FINALLY DETHRONED THE QUEEN!"

Hilda pranced all around the room. She stopped for a moment. "Grim, be a dear and throw Delightful and her little pests into the dungeon below us."

"Yes ma'am." Grim saluted her. He took Delightful by the arms and opened up the dungeon, strapping her arms in chains hanging on the wall. Similar to Grumpy, but Delightful was in a more uncomfortable position. Grim then forced Sir YipsALot and Squire Peckington into the dungeon below. Poor Sir YipsALot held his tail under his legs as he whimpered in terror.

Hilda sat exaggeratingly on her throne, smiling widely at everything that lay in her castle. It was hers! ALL FOR HER!

Hilda rushed outside on to the balcony of the castle. She looked down upon the depressed townsfolk. She stood at the edge of the balcony, standing along with Grim, she shouted orders at the townsfolk.

"Hello peasants!" Hilda sneered. "Hope you enjoy mining gems for ME because that's all what you'll be doing in your miserable lives anymore!"

Hilda used magic, and all the Jollywoodians suddenly had pickaxes in their hands. They were forced into the 7D's cave, which is abandoned at the moment.

Hilda beamed, imagining all the shiny jewels and gems she'll receive. The prettiest, sparkliest most rarest gems to be seen.

"I AM NOW QUEEN!" She ecstatically shouted, jumping into Grim's arms, who was having trouble holding her.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" A cheerful voice emerged from the foggy weather.

"No." A grouchy voice responded.

"Are we there now?" The voice repeated.

"No." The grouchy voice replied yet again, this time sounding a bit louder.

"Are we there noooooow?" The joyous voice asked yet again, adding emphasis on the "now".

"No!" Six voices replied, along with a sharp, irritated whistle.

"Are we th...-"

"HAPPY!" Grumpy boomed in volume. He paused, and suddenly changed his tone of voice. "How about you sing us a song to make the time go by quicker?"

Happy smiled, his eyes big with excitement. "REALLY?! You WANT me SING?!"

Grumpy rolled his eyes. "You better start singing quick before I change my mind."

Happy grabbed his guitar from behind him **((because cartoon logic))** and began to strum a melody.

"You be Bonnie, I'll be Clyde," Happy sang. "And we'll be gangsters.  
Rob a bank and then we'll hide-  
they'll never catch us.  
You be Yoko, I'll be John-  
But we'll save The Beatles...  
Tell the world that we're in love!  
Baby love is all you need...  
I'll be George and you'll be Jane...  
We'll have a kid or two,  
And carry on the Jetson name-  
In 2062!  
You'll be Zelda, I'll be Link-  
And we'll be 8-bit  
Just like Mario and Peach,  
And we won't care because the world around us now is made of pixels...  
And everything you see  
Is as real as you'd want it to be..."

Grumpy smiled at Happy. _This_ was a song Grumpy actually loved. He would listen to it all the time, and it always reminded him of Happy, since Happy was the one to introduce him to it. Grumpy enjoyed the song so much, he started to sing along with Happy, much to Happy's delight.

"Oh yeah! We'll be whoever we pretend-" Happy and Grumpy sang together, their voices intertwining in an almost perfect remedy.

"And oh no- we'll never be alone again!  
ALRIGHT!  
This is when our eyes will open~  
Hey- hey!  
Space and time are ours to bend-  
We'll be across the universe to watch it end...  
This is how our lives begin..."

Happy giggled as he continued to play the instrumental. Once the duet part came around, Happy and Grumpy stared at each other with loving eyes, enjoying their fun singing moment. **((kinda like the scene with Dainty Dwarfs)).**

H: "You be Leia,"  
G: "I'll be Han,"  
H: "We'll kick Darth Vader's a-"  
G: "BUTT!"  
H: "Until the Empire's gone,"  
G: "Unless they strike back!"  
H: "I'll be Johnny"  
G: "You be June,"  
H: "Just like the song..."  
G: "And when I sing the "Folsom Prison Blues,""  
H: "You'll be there to sing along!"  
G: "You be Martha,"  
H: "I'll be George!"  
G: "We'll be the very first-"  
H: "-couple that there ever was,"  
All 7D: "TO REPRESENT, YO!"  
G: "You be Wilma,"  
H: "I'll be Fred,"  
G: "And we'll be stone-age,"  
H: "And every night we'll rock the bed!"  
G: "-And we'll be happy now~"

Just as the song was finishing, they made sight of the clearing of the forest, making their way back home to Jollywood! But what they came to was not a pretty sight...

All the Jollywoodians were forced into hard labor, all of them grey and defeated as they entered the 7D's mine to dig up jewels for Queen Hilda. They were all walking in a straight line, as if they were waiting in line for their death.

Everyone on the sleigh gasped in shock, included Giselle.

Christmas certainly had a change of plans this year...

* * *

 **((I decided to leave an Author's Note just to inform you with a few things. First off: I'm not as cheerful as I used to be. I guess today must be an off day for me, or something, because all day I've felt abnormally sad and insecure. Idk why. I'm not depressed, lol definitely not, I just haven't felt like ME as much as I used to. Hopefully this emotion will fade away real soon because its bugging me. Also, if you know the song that Happy and Grumpy sang as a duet, I WILL LOVE YOU! Hehe, bye guys. Thanks for reading and enjoying my stories!))**


	8. The Quest Begins

All in Jollywood lay thick, colorless clouds, hanging low, covering most of the townspeople's homes and part of the castle too. The 7D stared out in shock, watching almost as if they were hypnotized at what they saw: Every dwarf from Jollywood marched in straight lines. Some dwarfs were forced into the 7D's mine, digging up jewels for Queen Hilda, whereas others were forced to pull off and destroy the Christmas decorations, much to Happy's displeasure.

Happy dropped his guitar, he gasped over-exaggerately. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" He screamed, his Christmas spirit getting to the best of him. Happy was about to rush over to the townsfolk and stop them from ruining the decorations further, but Grumpy quickly caught hold of his hand.

"Happy," Grumpy whispered, pulling him behind a bush where the rest of the gang were already hiding. "We can't let anyone see us, especially Hilda!"

Happy nodded solemnly. Happy STILL wanted to rush over to the townsfolk, but he knew better.

While still holding Happy's hand to console him, Grumpy turned to face Doc. "Well... you're the Mr. Smarty-pants. What do we do?"

Doc peered out from behind the bush to catch a glimpse of the condition the Queen's castle was in. He quickly brought his face back to the other's as he sucked his teeth in fear. "I-uh... I don't know..."

Gasps and small murmurs of worry erupted from the gang, until Happy interrupted it. Happy's stomach growled loudly, making Happy grimace.

"We also have that to deal with..." Grumpy said, gesturing towards Happy's stomach. Happy took hold of Grumpy's hand again and squeezed it. Grumpy glanced down at this interaction.

"Why are you holding my hand, Happy?"

"I get touchy when I'm hungry."

Starchbottom stared up at the castle, very worried for his poor Queen Delightful, who technically wasn't Queen anymore. But Lord Starchbottom, Delightful's best advisor, would NOT allow Hilda to dethrone the Queen without a fight.

Unfortunately, however, Starchy wasn't a good fighter, and he has a extreme phobia of the dark.

Night was beginning to fall, but it was still hours before midnight, so the 7D knew they had plenty of time to kick Queen Hilda out and bring the true Queen back to her royal throne.

Starchy began biting his nails as he stared up at the castle. Bashful was flipping out. Sneezy cried out in worry as he gripped Sleepy's shoulders and shook Sleepy back and forth, causing his snoozey friend to get dizzy. Happy was giggling nervously. Every time Happy's stomach growled louder, Happy would grab Grumpy's hand tightly, much to Grumpy's annoyance.

"Focus 7D!" Doc shouted, flailing his arms around, delirious. "We have to save the Queen and all of you are going crazy! But we have to stay calm. We're the 7D. We all work as a team. And I'm quite certain that we can save Delightful no matter WHAT happens. Are you with me?!" Doc set his hand in front of everyone, hoping they'd get the hint and put their hands on top of his.

Dopey whistled to say he agreed. He placed his hand over Doc's first with a hopeful smile. Doc smiled back and then turned back to the other's. "Anyone else?"

Bashful nodded widely. He put his hand on Dopey's.

Happy smiled softly, trying to ignore the pain and cramps he received from not eating, he lay his hand next.

Grumpy, of course responded the same way, placing his hand on Happy's. Then Sleepy and Sneezy followed along. Starchy was the only one who didn't. Everyone looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Ummm... Starchy... you gonna do something?" Sneezy asked.

Starchy nodded. "Of course I want to save Queen Delightful, but... No offense... it's just..." Lord Starchbottom trailed off, looking off in a distance.

"Well. Than you're just gonna have to trust me." Doc stated.

Lord Starchbottom glanced down at the group. Questioning his decision, Lord Starchbottom hesitantly walked over to them, laying his hand on top of Sleepy's. They all smiled up at him, cheesily, and Lord Starchbottom just rolled his eyes.

Everyone shouted in unison, "HEIGH-HO!" as they threw their hands in the air.

"I see some major character development. Could you all be changing to become better people?" Doc glanced around at everyone, overly-dramatically as tears built in his eyes.

"No."

"Great way to ruin the FanFict... pals..." Doc mumbled sarcastically, as a deadpan expression was plastered on his face. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do..." He whispered to them, while everyone was standing in the circle.

* * *

The 7D peeked through their window. Inside their cottage stood dwarfs none of the 7D knew. Each of the dwarfs were rummaging through the 7D's stuff! Grumpy growled as he noticed someone stealing his cheese. Grumpy was about to complain, but Sleepy jumped up in dismay as he saw a dwarf he's never even met grab Mr. HicklePips.

"Mr HicklePips! No!" Sleepy reached out for his poor stuffed animal. Sneezy quickly caught hold of his hand and pulled him back before anyone inside their home could notice.

"Sleepy wait..." Sneezy told him, still clutching to his hand.

Grumpy was indifferent to Mr. HicklePips being stuffed-napped; but he sure was angry at that dwarf chewing on his cheese. "Don't worry," Grumpy said as he glared holes at the dwarfs inside. "I got an idea. GISELLE GET EM!" Grumpy suddenly yelled, pointing at everyone trespassing. Giselle snorted out a large smoke ring as she raced towards the dwarfs. Since all their joy has been sucked out of them, they were immensely slow. They finally saw Giselle right as she was about to hit them. Their mouth's flung open in bewilderment and very quickly, they all raced out the house as Giselle continued chasing them.

The 7D and Starchy stealthily scampered into their home. Starchy glanced up at the short ceiling, almost banging his head. Grumpy picked up his nibbled on cheese and hide it in his flowerpot hat. Sleepy smiled with joy as he picked up Mr. HicklePips. Sleepy's eyes enlarged as he held his stuffed friend in the air like it was some kind of God, until he finally gave in and bear hugged Mr. HicklePip's with all his might. Grumpy merely rolled his eyes as he saw this.

"C'mon, gang," Doc whispered aside. "Let's take the secret tunnels to the castle."

"What if Hilda is blocked the secret entrances?" Lord Starchbottom asked, quite anxious and skittish.

"There are so many secret entrances to the castle; Hilda can't possible block all of them off at the same time." Doc stated. "Now follow me."

* * *

Hilda held an amuck grin as she peered at the piles of shimmering gems the Jollywoodians managed to snag in the entire hour of her being Queen.

"Ooooooohh!" Hilda skipped gleefully. "LOOK AT ALL THESE GEMS MY GRIMMY-WIMMY!"

Grim, not really caring, nodded heedlessly, his gaze stuck in a totally different area of the room. "Uh-huh... I see, my torturous lover."

"WE'RE RICH! RICH!" Hilda laughed. She glanced all around the castle walls. The entire decor was golden and bright yellow. A color Hilda hated. Along with the color pink and alice blue; Hilda hated anything bright. "Although we are rich..." Hilda began her complaints, "I would love to change the entire decor of this perfectly-disgusting joyful castle and make it just the way I like: dreary."

Grim, yet again, wasn't paying attention. He continued staring at the castle walls, not looking at anything in particular. "Mmmm-hmm..."

"GRIMWOLD!" Hilda boomed, despite Grim slouching right next to her. He skittishly jumped in the air, his body shaking all over, terrified of his ferocious wife.

"Y-y-y-yes my angelic monster?" Grim saluted a shaky hand as he faced Hilda.

"Please help me change this stinky castle, I can't BEAR living in here with all this HAPPINESS!"

"But, darling, you already sucked everyone's happiness away." Grim responded.

Hilda groaned as she rubbed her forehead. Although she was acting like she was in distress, she was just playing a game so that she could manipulate her hubby-wubby from fixing everything up, letting him do the dirty work.

She sighed over the top again and said, "Maybe so, but unfortunately I STILL feel Christmas spirit in the air. Besides, I'm Queen now. I want the castle redecorated. NOW!"

Grim sighed deeply. "Well, ok." Then he left the room, leaving Hilda all alone.

* * *

The 7D popped out of their tunnels, Starchbottom coming out difficulty. He finally popped out, landing on the 7D. "OUCH!" They all screamed in perfect rhythm before Doc quietly shushed them.

"Get off of us Lord Starchbottom, and stay quiet all of you." Doc murmured.

Lord Starchbottom and everyone stood up just as Grumpy talked. "Well gee Mr. Smarty-pants, what got you all riled up?" Grumpy mocked slightly.

Doc rolled his eyes, knowing that getting into an argument over nothing was pointless, he began taking action. "Alright everyone. We're separating into groups." Doc ordered. "Dopey, your with me. Lord Starchbottom, go with Bashful. Sleepy, you stay with Sneezy, and Grumpy, make sure Happy's ok. There are a lot of rooms in this castle, so we'll have to search for Queen Hilda extra hard if we wanna stop her."

"What do we do once we see her?" Sneezy asked in a nassaly-congested voice.

Doc paused. "... that's a pretty good question..."

Grumpy facepalmed himself.

"Once you find her... stay near her and wait for me to arrive. I'll have a plan. Hopefully..." Doc said.

He knew there were plenty of holes in their little plan, but at this point, no one questioned it. Everyone would go to great lengths to get Queen Delightful back. So right then and there, the plan Doc pulled out of the air seemed amazing compared to the awful things Hilda was planning to do.

* * *

Happy stopped walking altogether. His stomach growled madly, and he cupped his rumbling belly with his hands as he cringed. Grumpy, who was walking way ahead of Happy, not knowing Happy stopped, turned to look behind him.

"Happy?" Grumpy asked, shuffling towards him.

"We should've stopped to eat a snack in our cottage when we had the chance..." Happy mumbled to himself, still audible enough for Grumpy to hear.

Grumpy remembered the cheese he hide in his hat. He took off his hat and handed Happy the cheese.

Happy's eyes lit up. Grabbing the cheese, Happy hugged it close to his face, taking in the delicious aroma. "Thanks Grumpy!" Happy smiled widely and he began scaring the cheese down.

Grumpy shrugged. "Eh. Don't mention it. Besides- there's more cheese at home... I hope..."

Once Happy finished, he felt a lot better and he could think clearly once again. He trotted along with Grumpy, trying to find Hilda.

"Alright... so you remember that time with you and I and that Dr. JingleHeimer dude?" Grumpy whispered.

"Oooh! Yeah! That was creepy and oddly fun!" Happy giggled a little bit too loudly, but still stayed calm. Well, as calm as Happy could be.

"Let's imagine that this is like that- except no singing."

"Awh but singing is my thing." Happy said, peering through a door. "Should we go through here?" He asked.

Grumpy slowly walked over to Happy's side and peered through the crack as well. "Uh, yes... But wait just a sec..." He muttered, not really confident. He continued to glare into the dark room, and was unable to spot anything.

Happy thought Grumpy meant to wait a literal second. A second passed and Happy jumped through the doors. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST..."

"HAPPY!" Grumpy rushed over to Happy, laying a hand over his mouth. "What is WRONG with you?"

They came face-to-face with Grim Gloom. Grim held a paintbrush with pails containing dark purple and black paint. Grim waved over at Happy and Grumpy. "Oh hey! Aren't you one of the 7D peeps?"

Grumpy had his mouth open in shock, until he finally closed it. "Uhhhh..." was all he managed to say.

"You are correct sir!" Happy exclaimed, as he pushed Grumpy's hand away.

"Oh cool." Grim said. He turned back to the walls, painting them from a shiny yellow, to a pale purple. Happy and Grumpy exchanged glances.

"Uh, Grim, is there anything odd to you?" Grumpy said, gesturing to himself and Happy. "Anything at all?"

"Nope." Grim responded, oblivious.

Grumpy smiled smugly. "Happy and Grumpy are still locked up, right?"

"Yup!"

"And if Hilda asks you if any of the 7D are around, you'll say no, right?"

"Well, yeah."

Happy laughed. Grumpy took Happy's and hand and glanced at the exit behind them. "Well, Happy and I are really busy, so ummm, bye."

Just as the door closed from their departure, Grim went through exactly what happened. "Wait... Happy and who?!"

* * *

"The 7D are HERE?!" Hilda screeched. Grim squeezed his ears as his eardrums rattled.

"I'm sorry my love... I was too busy to notice..." Grim apologized. He then changed the subject. "But hey! Look at the wicked painting skills I got, huh, huh?" He posed next to the purple wall with a large smile, but Hilda didn't care about the wall.

"You said HAPPY was there as well! How could HAPPY ESCAPE?"

"M-mm maybe Grumpy found out a way to get out..."

"GRUMPY was chained to the floor! You hid the key, right? And... and the only way they could've escaped is if the rest of the stupid 7D helped them. NOW THEY ALL COULD BE HERE!"

Grim nodded with his head hanging down. Hilda's tone of voice changed. She glanced down at the velvet carpet floor, trying to hide her tears. Grim looked at her with a look of sad shock and quickly gripped her hand. "Hilda, my precious. I promise you the 7D will NOT defeat you. You've tried so hard to become Queen and you did it! If we see any of them, we'll beat them to the ground. We still have wands. Wands that can zap the 7D out of this castle!"

Hilda looked into her husband's eyes, stuck in his gaze. She smiled for a brief moment and kissed Grim on the cheek. He let out a dorky laugh and Hilda chuckled at his reaction.

"Thank you Grimmy-Wimmy!" She whispered with a soft smile, which automatically calmed down Grim.

Grim and Hilda kept gazing at each other until Hilda broke their lovefest. "Now finish painting. I'll make sure those 7D never find us."

* * *

 **(Hope you like it. Sorry if this chapter has filler in it; I'm confused on what to write next)**


	9. Just Thinking

Lord Starchbottom entered the biggest room in the castle: the front entrance. There stood the Queen's elegant throne with flags on the side and back walls. The floors were still glittering and everything seemed normal, but Bashful and Lord Starchbottom were trying to be sly so that Hilda wouldn't catch them.

"So this is the throne room, aka the entrance room... there's a lot of name's for this room. This is where the Queen would sit and eat pickles with Sir Yipsalot..." Lord Starchbottom started reminiscing of all the good times as he smiled sadly at the golden throne with red puffy cushions. "She would read the royal mail... we would... would stand tall and strong together by this chair."

Bashful stood next to Lord Starchbottom and laid a hand on his jacket sleeve. They continued staring at the throne, thinking of all the great times they had with the Queen and just with each other.

"You know Starchy..." Bashful continued, "...this is weird to say out loud, but it's important and it's been digging up inside me for some time now... so... I'm jealous of you..."

Lord Starchbottom turned to face Bashful. "H-w- what?"

"Well... Yeah. You get to spend your entire life with Queen Delightful. She really really values you. I only get to see her when she rings the Bing-Bong Bell, and even then it's not really a lot of times..." Bashful sighs.

"...it just seems like... Well, since I'm so timid and easily freaks out by things... it seems like Queen Delightful doesn't like me the same way I do for her... And since you practically live with her... She probably...-"

Lord Starchbottom cut him off. "Are you joking? The Queen LOVES you! She is constantly wondering what you're doing in the mornings and then later in the day, when she rings the Bing-Bong Bell, she hopes you'll be there. She values you even MORE than me." Lord Starchbottom paused. "So... I guess... you could say I'm jealous of you too." He admitted as well.

Bashful and Starchy just stood in silence.

Bashful was impressed Lord Starchbottom was this honest. He always thought that Lord Starchbottom was hiding things from him and the rest of the 7D, so seeing this sudden change of tone calmed Bashful. Bashful smiled tenderly at Starchy.

"I've always had mixed emotions about you Starchy... But now that I've gotten to know you... you really aren't that bad of a guy." Bashful told Starchbottom. Starchbottom smiled down at Bashful with hopeful eyes, happy and proud that one of the 7D trusted him.

"Same goes for you, Bash."

Suddenly, loud and very arupt clanking sounds echoed through the halls. Bashful and Lord Starchbottom peeked behind their shoulder to see an irritated Hilda stomping her way over to the throne room.

"We gotta hide!" Bashful squeaked and ran away from Lord Starchbottom, finding a place to hide.

Starchbottom, however, was transfixed, confused on where to go. Eventually, right as Hildy entered the room, Bashful pushed Starchbottom into a hiding place, leaving him out in the open.

"YOU!" Hilda pointed a finger at Bashful. She rushed up to him and effortlessly picked him up. He squeaked in discomfort and started kicking her, but Hilda wouldn't let him go. Starchbottom watched in horror as Bashful was taken out of his sight.

"No, no, Let me go!" Bashful screeched.

Lord Starchbottom peeked out from his hiding spot to notice Hilda trapping Bashful in the dungeon below them only to hear... was that Queen Delightful's voice?

"Stay there with little Bo Beenie Delightful!" Starchbottom heard Hilda say, and that's when he knew exactly where they were hidden.

I HAVE to find Doc and the 6D. They'll know how to help me!

And with that final thought, Lord Starchbottom scurried off to find Doc.

* * *

Sneezy ambled cautiously around the hallway, walking close to Sleepy. "S-Sleepy..." Sneezy sniffled. "I-I I'm nervous... what if we never find Queen Delightful in time? Hilda will take over the castle for good..."

Sleepy shuffled slowly. He was getting tired, as he normally was, but that wouldn't stop him from his mission. Sleepy wouldn't stand to listen to his companion's worried cries. He cut him off. "Don't even say that." Sleepy yawned. "We WILL save the Queen and Jollywood right before Christmas! We need to."

Sneezy nodded. "I know."

They then heard a noise from behind them, and in worry, both Sneezy and Sleepy twisted around only to see Doc and Dopey.

"DOC! DOPEY!" Sneezy exclaimed in unison, rushing over to them with excitement.

"Hey fellas!" Doc whisper-shouted. "Have you seen the Queen?"

"Unfortunately, no..." Sleepy answered sadly.

Dopey whistled, telling them Doc and him haven't had any luck either.

"Neither have we." A disheartened voice floated behind them. They turned around to see their gleeful and crabby companions.

"HAPPY! GRUMPY!" Everyone shouted like before, rushing their way to talk to them.

"Wait... where's Bashful?" Doc broke their little family reunion.

Lord Starchbottom suddenly ran the corner, entering the hall they all were chatting in. "DOC! BASHFUL! HILDA! THE QUEEN! AHHH!"

Grumpy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What did he say?"

"He said: DOC! BASHFUL! HILDA! THE QUEEN! AHHH!" Happy mimicked Starchbottom completely.

Grumpy sighed. "It's gonna be a LOOOONG chapter..."

"I'll show you!" Starchbottom quickly regained posture as he lead all the 6D to the throne room. They all followed close behind, until Starchy slowed to a stop. He pointed at Hilda and then pointed at the dungeon entrance.

"So that's where Hilda's been hiding her..." Doc whispered to no one in particular. "...in the dungeon we only used one time!"

"When was that again?" Happy asked.

"It was when Hilda got her replication wand." Grumpy remembered. "Another frightening time Hilda ALMOST became Queen."

"We have used that dungeon before a few times... but it always gave Queen Delightful the chills, so she didn't like going in it a lot." Starchbottom told them. "But that shouldn't matter right now. We need to save Queen Delightful. What are we gonna do?"

"Hmm.." Doc thought for a while, rubbing his short, puffy beard. "I guess this only means one thing fellas." He said with determination. "We have to use our special talents."

Happy smiled widely. He grabbed his guitar, getting ready to sing his most obnoxious, yet adorable, song. Sneezy smiled smugly as he took his feather off his hat, ready to blast Hilda and Grim out of the castle with his powerful sneezes. Doc's mechanical hands popped out of his multi-colored hat. Dopey growled angrily like a ferocious wolf. Sleepy decided to help them with... moral support... or something... and Grumpy cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Wait... what do I do?" Lord Starchbottom stammered.

"While we cause a distraction, you're going to get Queen Delightful and Bashful outta there!" Doc demanded. He glanced at all his friends. They smiled at him, giving him a slight nod, and Doc returned the gesture. All six of them then jumped out of their hiding spots, bringing Hilda and Grim with immense surprise and shock.

* * *

Bashful took at look at the ex-Queen's beautiful face. He then glanced down at Sir. Yipsalot and Squire Peckington, all three of them containing no energy nor happiness. Bashful sighed deeply, looking away at the ex-Queen's sad facial expression. "I'm sorry I couldn't fight Hilda. I'm just a... a weak lil' shy nobody."

ex-Queen Delightful took a glimpse at Bashful. "No... you aren't. Hildy is 3x your size. It's totally ok." She tried to reassure him, but the hope was nonexistent in the darkened dungeon.

Bashful then felt something softly touch his arm. It was a sudden poke, so it startled Bashful. His heart pounded so much he could feel it popping out his chest. "Queen Delightful... is there something behind me?" Bashful tried to say but was stopped short when someone cupped his mouth. Bashful tried to scream because he thought he was in danger. He kicked around until he heard a groan and the person behind him finally exclaimed, "Bashful, stop that, you're hurting me!"

Bashful turned around, still shaken, but smiled with relief to see Lord Starchbottom saving him and ex-Queen Delightful. "Starchy!" The ex-Queen and Bashful gleamed happily in unison.

Starchbottom gritted his teeth into a frightened smile, but quickly stopped as he helped Bashful by unlocking the chains and then Bashful proceeded doing the same with the ex-Queen. "How will we get back up?" Bashful asked.

"Duh." Lord Starchbottom said, pointing to a coincidental ladder laying on the side of the dungeon wall.

"Oh wow. How'd that get here?" Bashful questioned as he helped The ex-Queen and Starchbottom set it up to escape.

"Well when we got trapped down her last time, we thought the best thing to do would be keeping a ladder down here!" ex-Queen Delightful answered, "That way we'd never get stuck here again! Putting the chains here wasn't the brightest idea though..."

Bashful, Starchy and Delightful made sure the ladder was 100% secure and began climbing it to the top.

* * *

"What?" Hilda shouted. Dopey spat his tongue out at Hilda. She narrowed her eyes as she angrily ran over to him, about to throw him in the dungeon as well until she stopped straight in her tracks with the sight of Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Doc, and Sleepy. "GRIMWOLD!" Hilda screamed annoyingly.

Grim rushed over to her with their wands clutched in his hands. He threw Hilda's wand over to her and she caught it midair. The 6D separated quickly, right as Hilda starting blasting blue streaks of magic. Happy bounced happily around with his guitar in his hands. He began strumming loudly. "THIS IS THE SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOOOOOOOOOEEES!" Doc began throwing bananas out of his hat and handed them to Dopey who scarfed them down and threw the peels by Hilda's feet as she ran. Hilda and Grim slipped over them and slammed right into each other.

"Ouch GRIMWOLD!"

"I'm sorry my monstrous sweetheart!" Grim apologized as he helped his love up. She growled angrily as the 6D were getting on her nerves. Grumpy pointed along and laughed at the humiliated Hilda. Hilda's eyes sparkled with rage and she twisted around madly, zapping a bright blue ray of magic right at Happy's chest. Happy flung backward, dropping his guitar and holding his chest with a hurt expression.

"NO!" Grumpy yelled, racing over to unconscious Happy. The rest of the 5D glanced around in dismay, their mouths hung agaped in shock. Hilda trudged over to a fallen Happy, Grumpy knelt over his body, and looked up at Hilda with enraged eyes as she walked over. "Why would you DO THIS!?"

"Why do you think?" Hilda shot back. She took a peek at the 5D's solemn looks before returning her attention to Grumpy. She waved her wand at Grumpy's nose. "NOW MOVE OVER SO I CAN FINISH HIM OFF!"

Grumpy didn't budge. He knelt his head at Happy's unconscious body and stood ground. Holding Happy's cold hand, Grumpy shook his head at Hilda's anger and warning. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Happy, not anymore. Hilda growled.

"Alright. If you won't move, I'll kill you both!" Hilda yelled, aiming her wand straight at them, ready to zap until she heard a strident shout.

"Queen Hildy!" The voice boomed, and Hilda turned to be face-to-face with a well handled Delightful.

"Delightful? What!"

"Hildy... put down the wand and give back the crown! I will not allow you to cause more chaos!" Delightful completely ignored Hilda's bewilderment. Delightful slowly dragged her feet, gaining her way towards Queen Hilda, extending her arm out to snatch the crown off of Hilda's head. Hilda quickly regained composure and zapped a small shock of light, hitting the tip of Delightful's finger. "Ouch!" Delightful jumped, sucking on her burn mark laying on the tip of her thumb.

"Stay away! As Queen, I command you to do as I say!" Hilda said.

Delightful didn't listen. She began slowly walking towards Hilda once again, trying to calm her down and get on her good side. "Hildy... why are you so aggressive? If you were nicer... we all would like you more."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "YOU don't have to worry about anything! You're Mrs. Queenie-Bo-Beenie. And once ONE good thing happens to me, you have to come back and ruin my life! Let me enjoy myself for once! Nothing ever goes right for me."

Delightful reached her hand for Hilda's arm, laying a tranquil hand on her arm. "There has to be another reason why you're so mean. What is it really about, Hildy?"

Queen Hilda stared into Delightful's soothing eyes, getting stuck in a trance. She stared for a while, feeling tears build in her eyes, but tried not to show it. Delightful noticed the tears almost automatically, so she began rubbing Hilda's arm in a rhythmic motion, bringing immediate peace. Hilda stared a while more before glancing down at the shimmery floor. She sniffled and peered back up at Delightful.

"I'M the bad guy. I never get the townsfolk attention. I never get any presents, or nice jewels. I never get a slither of kindness... and you... Queenie-Bo-Beenie... you sit here and act pretty and yet EVERYONE smothers you with gifts and love. And it's all because you're royalty. So I thought that I could get anything I wanted if I became royalty. Obviously the few times that's actually happened... it still didn't work because I'm still the BAD GUY! I wanted a life without the 7D and without you.."

"But... Hildy... if the townsfolk would still treat like trash for you being you... why'd you still go with this plan?" Delightful asked.

Hilda shook her head as she turned away from the watching eyes. "That's kind of why I took away their joy. This town is Jollywood. If they aren't Jolly, then they're useless, therefore they'd do anything I command. Which is why I finally felt love from someone other than my husband when they handed me gems and prizes." Hilda rubbed her crossed arms in vulnerability. Everyone in the castle was stuck in silence for a moment until Hilda turned to face Delightful once again. "How do you do it? How does everyone treat you like a superstar?"

Delightful smiled tenderly. "I treat people with respect no matter who they are. When I seem nice, people are nice to me."

"You've never been nice to me..." Hilda muttered beneath her breath.

"Well now I think it's time to stop this childish feud." Delightful stated. She reached in her pocket and took out a small purple box embedded with white jewels that sparkled in just the right light. Delightful kept the sweetest smile as she placed the box in Hilda's hand. Hilda gaped in shock that she was given a present from someone who hated her.

"Don't open that until tomorrow: Christmas." Delightful said. "I know you'll like it."

Hilda touched the small box, rubbing it as if it were a genie lamp. "This is... odd..."

Delightful nodded, almost like a bow, and looked up at the crown on Hilda's head. "Hildy..." Delightful trailed off.

Hilda sighed tiredly. Still clutching the box, she takes off the crown with one hand, and gently hands Queen Delightful the crown. Queen Delightful smiled once again, and placed the crown on her soft head. The 5D, (Doc, Dopey, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy) burst with joy, and Lord Starchbottom sighs with relief. After their small burst of celebration, Lord Starchbottom runs over to Happy's aid. Starchy carries him into the guest room to lay him on a bed and the rest of the 7D follow. Queen Delightful also helps as she runs to fetch an ice pack and whatever else Happy will need for his healing.

Grim walks over to Hilda with a dumbfounded expression. "Hildy... What are you doing?"

Hilda stares at the box, only halfway listening she mutters with tears in her eyes, "Just thinking..."

* * *

 **((Yay I FINALLY finished this chapter after not being able to work on it on account of being sick for an entire week. ;-;**

 **I'm almost done with this story! I still have I think maybe three more chapters to write and then I'll be done. :) ))**


	10. Back To Normal

**((I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER.. UGGG))**

* * *

Grim left early, heading straight for his dark manor. Hilda, on the other hand, walked out the castle in utter silence, carrying her present in her perfectly cupped hands. Hilda treated this present as if it was the most prized item she could ever touch. She continued staring at the object, as if she had superpowers and could see through it. She breathed through her opened mouth, still partially in shock. Hilda took one peek off her present to look around at Jollywood. The Christmas decorations were ripped and torn, cracked ornaments lay on the ground. Glass was everywhere and gloom still existed.

Hilda usually loved the feeling of other people's discomfort. But her holding that present and the terrible condition Jollywood lay in didn't seem right. Hilda carefully placed her present in the pocket of her oversized coat and took out the machine she used to suck out all the townsfolk joy. With a sudden change of heart, Hilda let all the joy leak out of the machine, in her complete control. The townsfolk turned from grey, lifeless figures back to their original shining and bright optimistic light.

The Jollywoodians glanced around at each other with awkward eyes. Their gaze finally fell on Hilda, and they gasped in shock. Hilda didn't change her emotionless expression. Instead, she merely lifted the machine above her head and smashed it, breaking it into a million pieces without any worry or regret. The townsfolk looked around at each other again with great shock; did Hilda really have a random change of heart? Was she letting them go this soon? Their questions were answered as she left the town, headed to her old manor without bringing any more harm towards the town.

* * *

"Are you sure he's ok?" Grumpy asked, leaning over Happy.

Lord Starchbottom cringed in annoyance. "FOR PETE SAKE GRUMPY, GIVE HIM ROOM!" He yelped, pulling Grumpy away from the close distance he stood from Happy.

Queen Delightful rushed in with a cold ice pack in her hands. She softly lay the ice pack on Happy's warm head and waited, hoping for a sign Happy would wake up.

"It's so weird..." Grumpy stated as he caressed Happy's hand. "...his hand is so cold... but his head is so warm..."

"Could you stop worrying?" Lord Starchbottom murmured. "That's supposed to be MY job..."

Grumpy only halfway listened as he laid his head down on Happy's chest to hear a heartbeat, and felt a small vibration. "His heart is beating!" Grumpy exclaimed with relief. Everyone behind Grumpy smiled extensively.

Bashful took a peek out a nearby window, staring across at the broken ornaments and realized the townsfolk were back to normal, most of them had already started cleaning up the mess, picking up red ribbon and tying them up to the poles, fixating the ribbon back into the pretty bows. They swiped the excess glass surrounding the buildings so no one would get hurt, and replaced the broken ones with new, shinier ones. Bashful's eyes twinkled with joy. He turned around with excitement. "Hey guys! Everyone's back to normal again! Hilda must've had a change of mind!"

"Or heart..." Queen Delightful said, trailing off as she thought back to Hilda's tearful eyes when she handed her the purple gift.

"I'm surprised she even had a heart to begin with!" Sneezy laughed to himself as he also took a long look out the window Bashful gazed out of. "Maybe we should help them." Sneezy stated with a smile. Bashful, Sleepy and Dopey highly liked that idea. They tightened and buttoned up their coats, getting ready to leave the toasty castle and help the Jollywoodians decorate in the bittery air.

Grumpy, Starchy, Queen Delightful, and Doc decided to stay in and take care of Happy. Grumpy was getting quite impatient with just watching an unconscious Happy for hours, and desperately wanted Happy to wake up so this nightmare could finally be over.

"You're so tense, Grumpy." Lord Starchbottom stated plainly.

"Hmmm... maybe we should carry Happy home so you can be with him alone and make sure everything is alright with him." Queen Delightful said as she shared a look with Lord Starchbottom. "Can you help me carry Happy to their cottage, Starchy?"

Starchbottom smiled and nodded. "Of course your majesty."

And together, Starchbottom and the Queen carried Happy home with an anxious Grumpy following close behind. Doc decided to take charge and make sure everyone was alright. He wanted to make sure all the Christmas decorations were neatly cleaned.

Once they made it to the cottage, Lord Starchbottom and Queen Delightful stopped because of one little problem: How would they be able to carry Happy into the small cottage? Walking around it was difficult enough for them, carrying AND walking, plus carrying Happy upstairs to lay him on his bed would be even worse.

They didn't have to worry long, though Happy was already beginning to open his eyes. Queen Delightful gasped. "He's waking up!" She murmured, proudly.

Happy opened his eyes slowly as he began looking up at his three friends. "What happened?" He muttered, still being held by the Queen and her advisor's arms.

"You got blasted by Hildy!" Grumpy told him as he was let down. Happy wobbled unnaturally on the snowy ground. Grumpy scuffed over to him and let Happy lean on his shoulder so he wouldn't fall. "You're all dizzy." Grumpy said. "You should get inside and sleep."

Happy rubbed his chest in discomfort. "Where did I get hit?"

"Your chest..." Starchbottom responded hastily. "If it wasn't already obvious enough... but I agree. Happy- you should get some sleep."

Happy nodded and walked inside, heading upstairs. Before Grumpy could follow him, Queen Delightful stopped him. "Grumpy. Make sure he's alright. If anything bad happens, just let us know."

Grumpy nodded, then ran up after Happy, making sure he made it to his bed without passing out. Once Grumpy made it upstairs, he chuckled to himself as he saw Happy dead asleep, the covers not even on him. Grumpy reticently tucked Happy in, and looked around the quiet cottage. Grumpy sighed, going over all the crazy things they experienced. Hilda becoming Queen, for a short time yes, but her plan caused extreme chaos and backlash. Grumpy gazed out the window and out upon Jollywood, everything was finally going back to normal. The sun was evaporating behind the mountains, illuminating a fiery-yellow color. Grumpy then returned his gaze back to Happy snoozing. Grumpy didn't smile, but he did bend down and left a soft kiss on Happy's head. Grumpy left Happy to snooze alone, but what Grumpy didn't notice was a cute small smile that appeared like magic on Happy's face once he felt the kiss.

* * *

Doc, Dopey, Bashful, Sleepy and Sneezy entered their cottage to see Grumpy lighting a fire to warm up the frozen temperatures. Doc walked over to the fireplace and wiped the snow off his jacket. "Hey Grumpy, where's Happy?"

"I think he's still sleeping."

Sleepy yawned. "Lucky."

Bashful opened up the fridge, grabbing random snacks from the fridge, he scarfed them down hungrily. He then rubbed his stomach appetizingly. "Ahhh... I've been so hungry these passed days! It's so good to eat..."

Doc peered over at Bashful. "Uh... you're drinking the pickle juice out of the empty pickle jar..."

Bashful shrugged. "Who doesn't like pickles?"

Doc rolled his eyes and took a look back at the pleasant fire. Sleepy went upstairs so he could go to bed early, Bashful stayed in the kitchen area along with Sneezy. Sneezy was munching on an apple like a normal person, whereas Bashful continued drinking the pickle juice, making Sneezy stare at him with weird glares. Footsteps could be heard from the stairs, and out appeared Happy.

"Happy!" Doc and Grumpy said at the same time.

"Are you feeling better?" Doc asked him.

"Actually, yes!" Happy giggled. He walked over to his friends, and gave Doc and Grumpy a large group hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." Doc smiled. "We fixed all of Jollywood!" Doc said, as he flicked open the blinds to expose the sight outside the window. Happy gasped at the beauty.

The lights on the lampposts brought just enough light for Happy to see everything. The decorations were beautiful; candy-canes hung on the trees once again along with red, green and gold ornaments. Some ornaments were sparkly, others held designs, and others were plain. The red bows were tied perfectly around the lit lampposts, and the main tree was brighter than ever. Happy stared out at everything with luminous eyes for a while.

Happy then looked over at Doc. "Erm, Doc, if you don't mind... I'd like to talk to Grumpy alone."

Doc nodded, empathy overcoming him. "After all that's happened, you two should totally talk it out." He smiled tenderly at both Happy and Grumpy, then left with no hesitation.

Happy grabbed Grumpy's arm, tugging him into the living room where their first Christmas teaching took place. "Ouch!" Grumpy complained. "Don't pull on my arm so roughly."

Happy giggled as he plopped down on the couch, sitting next to Grumpy. Their arms were intertwined like a knot. "Sorry..." Happy giggled apologetically.

"Eh, you really shouldn't be the one apologizing." Grumpy said. "I've been a gigantic jerk to you and the gang all because my selfishness of Christmas got the best of me. I caused all this crazy stuff to happen..." Grumpy trailed off as he took a glimpse at all the dwarfs outside. Although everything was back to normal, Grumpy still felt immense guilt.

"Well, look at the bright side," Happy tried to cheer him up, "you did save me and Jollywood!"

Grumpy softly smiled. "I hardly saved you, hehe..."

Grumpy then thought about how he NEVER bought Happy a Christmas present. His stomach did thousands of flip-flops and Grumpy immediately stopped smiling. His expression changed to a tender, sweet look to a flabbergasted distressed look.

"Oh no!" Grumpy exclaimed, placing his hand to his aching forehead. "I never even got you a Christmas present..."

Happy merely shrugged. "Well- I think you did. You gave me the best Christmas experience ever!" Happy hugged Grumpy's side. "And I have a gift for you..." Happy pointed to the ceiling.

Grumpy scrunched his nose in confusion. He slowly peered up to be greeted with the sight of a mistletoe hanging above Happy and him.

"Oh." Grumpy thought nothing of it at first. He then got the hint. Grumpy turned a dark pink. "Ooooh..." He trailed off, but before he could say anything else, Happy pulled Grumpy in for a passionate kiss.

Their lips touched and Grumpy's eyes widened in shock. His heart skipped a beat until finally he began kissing back. The kiss ended shortly, but for the both of them, it felt as if it lasted centuries.

Happy felt large amounts of ecstasy as he pulled away, gazing at a blushing Grumpy. Grumpy tried desperately to fake hating it, but it obviously didn't work; his face was a rouge color, and he held a dazed smile. Happy laughed at Grumpy's reaction.

"Merry Christmas Grumpy!~" Happy winked at him.

"Don't ever do that again without warning me."

"Ok." Happy teased. "INCOMING KISS!" Happy shouted as he softly pecked Grumpy's cheek. Grumpy looked identical to a tomato by now.

"Happy..." Grumpy growled through gritted teeth.

"What? At least I warned ya!"

* * *

 **((SEQUELS)) What's wrong with me? I normally don't like romance stories... nor do I care for writing them... why did I do this? I DON'T CARE THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER HUAWFBHIKJSBFGJDSKD VIGWJEBFOJBWIVUOJSNBGFVUIJDFGBSUIJGBUFSDBFGISGBWEOUSJGBVWEOUSJGBOUJ  
GBWEOUJSGBEWOGBEOUGBEUOGBIEOGBWOUSJGBWKIGBRUGBRJUBFSDOJLGKSBUIAEOh**

 **Oh yeah... and there's going to be two more chapters left. The next one will be really long, hopefully I restrain myself from making it 10,000 words... but I can't promise anything. And then after that chapter I'm doing a fun author's note-thingy where I also react to comments and support I've gotten from this story. :)**


	11. Epilogue: Christmas Party!

The next day in Jollywood was the most cheerful day of all! People were upbeat and lively, skipping through the Jollywood park and -get this- the Queen's castle!

Yep- Queen Delightful always held a Christmas party every Christmas. Tiny Christmas trees were placed all around the castle, none of the trees held ornaments, they were too miniature for that, but they did have fake snow on the piney branches. Everyone tall and small were welcome to enter the party. Food, including cakes, cookies, chocolate fountains, different types of breads, and to Grumpy's pleasure- cheese! There were many activities held during the party. You could dance to Christmas music, trade gifts, chat and laugh with friends, or just snag all the food you could imagine at the buffet table.

Lord Starchbottom wore a funny looking hat, it was red, and shaped exactly like the green hat he wore normally, but at the top, there was a yellow bell which jingled in every step Lord Starchbottom took. It made a few on the townsfolk giggle, but Starchy didn't mind. He always wore this hat during Christmas, it was like his own personal Christmas tradition.

Queen Delightful wore a flowing red dress with fluffy white cuffs at the sleeves. Big black buttons kept the cuffs from popping apart. It reminded most people of a stereotypical Santa Clause outfit, what with the red and white colors and the way it was shaped. Queen Delightful loved the way the dress fit perfectly on her, and it looked super cute.

The 7D didn't change their attire much. They wore the hats they always wore, but Happy being Happy wanted to spice it up a bit. Instead of his green hat with pokadots, he wore a red hat with a design similar to his original hat, but instead of pokadots the design was candy-canes and white and green ornaments.

Queen Delightful smiled merrily upon her guests. She waved over at the 7D as they entered the castle and lifted her dress to walk over to them. "How are you feeling, Happy?" She asked politely.

"Much better since we got this par-tay going!" Happy proclaimed reaching for his guitar like he was going to sing a Christmas carol.

Grumpy stopped him before he could continue. "Save it for later!" He grunted.

Happy giggled. "Grumpy sure does know a lot about saving things for later."

Grumpy facepalmed himself and forcefully pushed Happy to a different area of the room. "Why don't you help yourself to something to eat or something..." Happy shrugged and merrily jogged over to the buffet table.

"I'm glad you all could make it!" Queen Delightful beamed down.

Bashful blushed. "Aww... gosh y-your majesty... we couldn't miss it for the world!"

Lord Starchbottom entered the room, standing next to Queen Delightful with his silly hat. Queen Delightful stole a glance at his hat and giggled in earnest. Starchy just rolled his eyes, while holding a dorky smile. "You laugh at this hat every year, your majesty, why do you still find it funny?"

"I'm not quite sure..." Queen Delightful said between contagious laughs. Her laugh was so adorable, the rest of the 7D began chuckling along. Lord Starchbottom held a sour look, but it eventually faded, and he began laughing along with them, enjoying the harmony.

Queen Delightful stopped. She looked over at Bashful then at Starchbottom. She sighed and took both their hands, to both their surprise.

"Uh... Q-Queen Delightful?" Lord Starchbottom stammered at her sudden contact. "Why... are you holding our hands...?"

"I'm also wondering that..." Bashful squeaked, his face a bright red. "...not that I dislike it or anything..."

"I uh... I really need to talk to the both of you alone..." Queen Delightful said, as she lead them both to an area in the castle where no Jollywoodians stood. Starchy and Bashful shared a nervous glare, they both gulped simultaneously.

Queen Delightful made sure no one could hear their conversation. She took a couple peeks around, and then closed the large gold doors. She faced both of them with a reassuring smile, but neither Starchy nor Bashful felt ease.

"When I was locked in that dungeon... I could hear your conversation about me..." Queen Delightful began. "And I uh- didn't know how to interpret it..."

Lord Starchbottom bite his lip in worry. "Your majesty. I really, really really hope you weren't weirded-out by anything I said. I was kinda in the mist of things and was really concerned about you... and Hilda taking over the castle, of course, so I said some strange things..."

Queen Delightful cut him off. "Weirded-out? Weirded-out by what? I actually found both of your stories... kind of... cute..."

Bashful blushed and Lord Starchbottom smiled softly.

"...but... I can't say I feel the same way for the both of you..."

Bashful and Starchy shared another glance, but instead of worry, they shared a little bit of heartache. Queen Delightful didn't want them to hurt, she wanted to let them know she loved them both equally!; even if it's not in a dating way. Queen Delightful stood deep in thought for a few seconds, before finally lifting her spirits with a idea. She smiled broadly, remembering the mistletoe that she had. She swiftly went over to the two of her lovable workers with the mistletoe behind her back and hugged them sweetly, then she placed the mistletoe above them when they weren't looking.

"I have a surprise for both of you... though..." Delightful said with a smug smile. She kissed both Starchy's and Bashful's cheek, leaving them blushing abundantly. They looked above them, noticed the mistletoe and looked at each other yet again, but this time with thrilled eyes and glowing cheeks.

"Alright you silly-willy's, go out there and have fun!" Queen Delightful asserted as she pushed them out back into the crowd of dancing dwarfs.

The rest of the day was surely a long day; everyone partying, children hopping through the snow, kicking snow up for fun or building snowmen. Everyone looked so cute bundled up in their lil' winter wear.

"Come right up and play the guessing game! Guess how many candy-canes are on the tree and you'll get a prize!" Happy said, gesturing towards a tree practically caked with candy-canes.

"Hmm... I'm gonna guess... 42?" Grumpy asked as he walked over to Happy.

"Sorry," Happy shook his head. "But that's not right. You get points for trying, though."

A little dwarf, probably around the age of four, wobbles up to the tree so he can guess. "May I have try?" The kid asks with the sweetest eyes imaginable.

"Why of course you can!" Happy replies, gushing all over at the kid's cuteness.

"I think there's 43!"

Happy takes a peek at a piece of paper that holds the answer and then smiles widely. "That's correct!"

Grumpy gaped in shock. "What? But I was one off!" He begins to grit in teeth in anger.

"Awh, come on Grumpster, don't be a sore loser."

Grumpy rolls his eyes and leaves the scene. "Yeah, well I'm gonna get some cheese. At least that prize is for free."

Out in Jollywood park stood the main tree, and plenty of dwarfs surrounded it, placing gifts and exchanging gifts. Grumpy made it clear that he wouldn't take a gift from the tree. He said it wasn't fair that he didn't give a gift to anyone, and taking a present from the tree would've been almost like stealing. Besides, Happy believes Grumpy loved the "gift" he gave him yesterday, even though Grumpy would never admit it out loud.

Lord Starchbottom and Bashful got along quite well. They surprisingly had a lot in common. Besides sharing a crush, Bashful and Starchy loves sweets such as cookies and cake. Both of the two snagged lots off the buffet table, but when they were questioned by Queen Delightful, they pretending they knew nothing of what she said. Of course, the Queen could tell when her royal advisers lied, but she merely laughed at their attempts. Bashful and Lord Starchbottom also laughed along.

Doc was showing off every dwarf his newest invention: The Snowman-Twirler-Flurler. Basically a large robot-like machine with strong metal hands, which could roll large snow into compacted balls, and create snowmen. The kid dwarf's loved it.

Guests like GingerSnaps and Old Woman entered the party, bringing her children along with her.

"Hiya Mr. Grumpy-sir!" GingerSnaps saluted at Grumpy. Grumpy tilted his head in confusion.

"Uhhh... hi... GingerBuns?"

"No, Grumpy-sir."

"GingerCakes, GingerCookies?"

GingerSnaps chuckled abashed. "You're getting closer..."

Grumpy stared for a while more, acting as if he didn't know, but eventually stopped his game with a laugh. "I know who you are GingerSnaps. I'm just playing with ya."

GingerSnaps giggled, happy he actually got his name right for once. "I knew it!"

* * *

After a couple hours, Queen Delightful made an announcement for every dwarf, and elf, to meet by the main tree and sing Christmas carols. They all surrounded the tree, gripping the dwarf's hand next to one another, they stared upon the tree's beauty, chanting Christmas songs loudly.

"Silent night...  
Holy night...  
All is calm...  
All is bright..."

Happy began skipping towards the crowd until he noticed Grumpy sitting on a park bench alone. Happy thought it was odd Grumpy was well aware of the gigantic crowd, but didn't seem to care enough to join. So instead of going near the tree, Happy walked over to Grumpy and sat next to him on the park bench.

"Whatcha doin'?" Happy asked gleefully.

"Enjoying the quiet over here."

"Well why don't you enjoy the FUN over there!" Happy tried persuading Grumpy as he pointed towards the glistening tree.

"Eh I'll pass." Grumpy waved Happy's suggestion off, still staring off in the distance.

Happy scrunched his eyebrows at his *cough* boyfriend's *cough* choice. "Grumpy... why do you always sit behind and watch everyone else have fun... it seems like, well- to me- anyway, that you don't actually... like Christmas..."

"Are you kidding? I love Christmas. I think everyone does. The main reason why I "sit behind"- as you call it- is because I like to watch the world in motion. It's something I've always done. I guess I just have different ways of having fun." Grumpy said. "Besides. I think experiencing the beauty is better than being the beauty."

Happy looked out at the tree. Happy couldn't disagree with Grumpy; the sight was truly wonderful.

So Happy decided to stay on the bench with Grumpy, watching the magnificent sight on undoubtedly the best Christmas ever!

* * *

"Hildy my Wildy?" Grim poked Hilda's side. "You alright my wicked witch of my heart?"

Hilda's face was unintelligible. She didn't leave her gaze off the purple box Queen Delightful had given her. She hardly even reacted to Grim's poke; in which Hilda was really ticklish and laughed every time Grim would poke her or squeeze her knee. She merely stared at the box.

"Uhh... Hilda... Christmas is today my darling. If you really want to, you can open it now." Grim murmured in her ear, standing over his mysterious wife.

Hilda still didn't make an effort to respond. Grim sighed in dismay and decided to leave his wife standing outside in the snowy ground, but before he entered the comfort of his home, he looked behind his shoulder, muttering four sweet words. "I love you, Hildy."

Hilda's gaze didn't escape the box, but she beamed at her husband's dorky affections and actually responded. "I love you too, Grimmy-Wimmy."

Grim heard this, and once he entered the house, he began hopping around the room with joy, both surprised and extremely happy Hilda finally talked to him.

Hilda stayed outside, making the decision to open her gift. She flicked the tiny top and cautiously picked up what was inside.

She pulls up a beautiful black choker, with a perfect spider-webbed design. The best part is the plum purple moon that is connected to the design, falling just beneath it. The design is detailed, its-bity white gems were glued on the design, sparkling in the moonlight. Hilda held the choker in the air, admiring it for a while, before holding it close to her heart, adoring it. Hilda glanced up at the starry night, a shooting star had caught her attention. Hilda never believed in making wishes; she thought it was childish. But this one time she thought otherwise.

She closed her eyes and made her wish, hoping soon it would come true.

* * *

 **((Author's thanks will be posted later today or tomorrow maybe, depending on how lazy I am, lol.))**


	12. Author's Thanks & More!

haha I don't know what to call this chapter. X'D

 **((KAAAA BAAAAM! First off... I thought my last chapter would be longer... like a lot longer, but it's actually the 2nd shortest in the whole book. ^-^**

 **I think it's better to end it short and sweet than long and boring, so I guess it's alright. Will there be a sequel? Most likely. When will it be made?**

 **I have no on Earthly idea. I'm still working on the plot. Uuuuggggg))**

 **AUTHOR'S THANKS!**

I'd like to give out THREE ginormous thanks to to THREE AMAZING, WONDERFUL, FABULOUS, GREAT people! :D!

FIRST THANKS: Dedicated to DIVINE COMEDIAN for writing a 7D FanFict called A Bashful Kiss, which believe it or not, inspired me to write this hehe. I originally wasn't going to write a 7D Fict at all, idk why.

Divine Comedian, you are seriously an awesome writer! Without your fabulousness my dream of this story becoming a reality wouldn't ever happened. And if you ever read one of my stories, _((lol, like that'll ever happen))_ I WILL DIE FROM HAPPINESS.

SECOND THANKS: THE 600 AND MORE PEOPLE SUBBED TO MY YOUTUBE. Wow... I've made it to 600? This quickly? Everyone who's subbed, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. I never excepted so many people to support my channel, but it happened!

And last thanks: TO EVERYONE! If you're reading this RIGHT NOW, then I give you a HUMONGOUS THANKS because just the thought of someone reading the bio to my lousy stories is makes me smile so THANKS SO FLIPPADOODLE MUCH.

NOW LET'S GET ON WITH RESPONDING TO COMMENTS!

 **Myles: I love the story so much omg. It was very well written and lightly paced. The characters were well in CHARACTER and I really enjoyed their interactions.**

JUDISFHUIAJHBSUOJAKVBIAJDFIH0EJFJWEJKSGKwrqneUHIFIBGJFHOISNDKbhuidhuajsfbiouHOUHIOIHIO

4/5?

4/5!

WHUUT

th-thanks. ^w^

* * *

 **Myles: Wow this chapter was so inspirational. You added plenty of detail to give us a feel of the setting and I love how you did Doc's character. He's not one to hide from reality even if it's bitter so his doubts in Grumpy were spot on and Happy having doubts as well I really enjoyed instead of just making him obliviously determined. The wake up scene was hilarious, and I can't wait to see what Happy does next. I'll be rootin for him! I bet that ol' Grump just needs some time under the mistletoe ;p**

Awwhhh tha-

wait..

 **"I bet that ol' Grump needs some time under the mistletoe. ;p"**

YES MYLES. YES HE DOES.

* * *

 **Awesome: This is really good so far, oml! I really really really really want to see what happens next!**  
 **I ship Humpy a lot too, so I hope everything turns out ok for them, AND Happy is my second fave character after Bashful, so I hope everything is alright for him too!**  
 **Update whenever you can, ((AKA- REAL SOON!))**

YEEEES! Hello fellow Humpy shipper. ;3

And ahh cool. I like Bashful too, but tbh I don't have a favorite dwarf. I just can't choose who to put for number one. I love all of them for many different reasons.

* * *

And then I posted this on Wattpad expecting no one to read it BUT I received surprisingly good amount of comments. ^-^

 **meganf123456: Ooh, all of a sudden being happy is happy's fault.**

Haha lol, yeah how dare you Happy for following your personality. **shuns him**

* * *

 **CadpigWrites: Poor Starchy, I feel so bad for the guy!**

I have a difficulty choosing between shipping Queen of Hearts, or Jolly Royals because I support both pretty evenly tbh. But, I do remember I started shipping Jolly Royals literally on the first episode because Queen Delightful kissed his cheeks and I thought that was adorable, but yahh.

Everyone knows Cadpig loves Jolly Royals!

* * *

 **babysally01: Do you know the song they sing? Have you made it there yet?**

 **meganf123456: Nope. I don't really know**

Uhm, so I'm just gonna tell everyone what the song is called. XD

It's called "The World is Made of Pixels" by SleepWalk a Robot ((which is a band I don't listen to a lot, but I do like that specific song from them ;3))

That song reminds me of a lot of ships, including Humpy for some unexplained reason, so I added it in my story, despite me not caring for musicals. X'D X"D

so that makes sense.

* * *

 **CadpigWrites: Please do make a sequel! This story is really good so far!**

Thank you! Hehe.. and I totally will. :3

The sequel will MOST LIKELY be called Delightful To Know You, Hildy _((woooow where have i heard that?))_ but I maaay change it, so I'm not sure if that's the official name just yet. X'D

* * *

 **meganf123456: No please happy no please my dear I'm going to kill her *holds happy's hand***

;-; this comment made me sad awww

* * *

 **CadpigWrites: This little bit was so sweet. I love on how they're both so envious of each other because of their relationship with Delightful! So cute!**

Hehe yeah. I'm actually really happy I made that little side-plot with Bashful and Starchy. I originally wasn't going to write about them at all, in fact, I was thinking of making Starchy a villain. It sounds stupid now that I'm thinking back to that.

X'D

But yes- I love Lord Starchbottom and Bashful scenes together. They are pretty nice friends, even if their relationship can be challenging.

* * *

 **Angrette_08: SAY CHEESE! HUMPY! YUUUUS MY 2ND FAV OTP!**

HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY! HUMPY!~

* * *

 **meganf123456: I never got to tell happy how I felt(fyi I'm just roleplaying)**

Don't worry. Happy loves you too. w

* * *

 **That_Bashful_Fan: LOVED IT!**

THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

* * *

 **CadpigWrites: AWWW! *melts into a puddle* this was too adorable. I really enjoyed this story and the Starchy and Bashful side plot. Very well done!**

**SQUEALLLSS** thanks! I need to finish your story ((Wails from Jollyton Bloodship)) because it sounds really interesting and its been in my library for a while. ;3

So those are all the comments! Thanks again guys, byyeee!~


End file.
